Retazos de nuestra vida
by Romina Miranda
Summary: Escenas de amor, pasión, tristeza y alegría perdidas de los libros que he creado para todos aquellos que sientan que, de haber existido, la historia entre Draco y Luna, plagada de luces y sombras, podría haber sido digno de contar. Espero que os guste embarcaros en estos pequeños momentos. Muchas gracias. Drabbles / Luna-Draco. Advertiré del rating según vaya variando.
1. Reinventando

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos los derechos que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

**Nota:** Nunca imaginé que me inspiraría con esta pareja… pero el caso es que no he podido resistirlo. Me apetecía una vuelta al mundo de los fanficts, y al releer Harry Potter el gusanillo hizo el resto. Draco y Luna nunca fueron proyecto para mí, pero de alguna manera… pienso que encajan. De repente, me he vuelto completamente adicta. Espero que os guste, si es así, decídmelo y prometo volver con más momentos para ellos. Saludos.

_**Reinventando**_

La pesadilla hizo que saltara de la cama hasta quedar sentada, con la espalda erguida y la larga cortina de cabello rubio cayéndole sobre los hombros. La sábana de seda, de ese color entre gris y morado le resbaló con frialdad por el pecho, intensificando el escalofrío.

Girando la cabeza lentamente, Luna miró a la mesilla de noche, emitiendo un suspiro que mezclaba el alivio con la extrañeza. Allí estaba su piedra amatista, obtenida nada menos que del fondo de un río de agua dulce habitado por Pimplys. Era prácticamente imposible que sufriera pesadillas, y no obstante…

Notó un leve movimiento a su espalda, y pronto, un brazo fuerte, de piel pálida, le rodeó la cadera, subiendo la sábana protectoramente hasta taparle el pecho. Los labios cálidos le rozaron la mejilla y unos dedos fríos le apartaron el pelo para dejar desnudo su cuello.

-Solo ha sido una pesadilla –musitó con voz suave-, la piedra debe necesitar volver a sumergirse en el río para recuperar sus propiedades.

Draco Malfoy suspiró. Nunca había deseado tanto dejar de ser escéptico como en momentos como ese, cuando deseaba desde lo más profundo que las cosas pudieran ser tan sencillas como Luna las veía.

Miró a su alrededor, al dormitorio revestido de madera, con muebles masculinos y fríos, sin adornos que le otorgaran calidez o sensación de hogar. Al menos, así había sido en un principio, cuando había diseñado un lugar en el que vivir que fuera acorde con sus sentimientos internos. Algo vacío, sin vida, sin ninguna nota de humanidad.

Ahora, las notas de color se diseminaban poco a poco, como diminutas motas de polvo que danzaban alrededor de una luz muy brillante. Una bata naranja a topos rojos, unas excéntricas gafas con la montura fucsia, aquellas zapatillas de dormir de un tono de verde que jamás hubiera visto… el azul de los ojos de Luna, que parecía irradiar un calor que le hacía estremecer…

-Siempre tienes pesadillas cuando duermes aquí –dijo con voz grave, perdido en pensamientos mucho más funestos-, imagino que será el ambiente.

Luna se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa soñolienta que Draco no pudo devolver. Le pasó la mano por la frente para apartar un mechón de pelo platino que se le había pegado a la piel y luego, sus dedos descendieron hasta acariciarle el pecho desnudo. Extendió los dedos, separándolos bien, hasta cubrirle el pectoral. Draco aguardó en silencio, demorando la mirada grisácea en los labios hinchados y rosados que ella mantenía fruncidos.

-Creo que ya sé por qué la piedra ha dejado de funcionar –musitó Luna, moviendo la cabeza con seriedad.

-¿Demasiado karma negativo para el poder de los Pimplys?

Ella negó con mucha seriedad, removiéndose por la cama lo justo para aproximarse más a Draco, cuyo brazo la cernió por la cintura con más fuerza.

-A veces, cuando estamos juntos –siguió Luna, sin hacer caso de las palabras oscuras que él había pronunciado-, los latidos de tu corazón se acompasan con el mío. Es muy raro que ocurra, ¿sabes? Un don muy difícil de conseguir.

Aún sin quererlo, los labios de Draco se curvaron en una sonrisa. Qué débil se sentía siempre ante la inocencia de Luna. Esa capacidad para ver siempre la belleza y la bondad en todas partes le hacían sentir cosas que no había experimentado jamás. La pureza de ella le hacía sentir humilde, y aunque no fuera algo que pudiera compartir con nadie, aquellos eran unos sentimientos a los que se aferraba.

-¿Nosotros conseguimos ese don? –le preguntó, tirando suavemente de su cuerpo para volver a recostarla en su cama-, ¿se acompasan los latidos de nuestros corazones?

-Y eso hace que la piedra amatista deje de funcionar –Luna le rodeó el cuello con los brazos cuando Draco se acomodó sobre ella, apartando la sábana con un gesto impaciente-, resulta que los latidos, cuando son al unísono, alejan las pesadillas.

La mano grande de Draco viajó desde la cadera de Luna hasta su muslo, alzándolo melosamente hasta acomodárselo en la cadera. Cuando ella enarcó una ceja con suspicacia, él solo sonrió, aprovechando el momento para hundir los labios en el cuello de ella con pasión.

-No crees en nada de esto, ¿verdad? –Luna dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir las caricias de Draco demorarse por su cuerpo, estremeciéndola con una calidez que nadie más conocía-, tú nunca tienes malos sueños…

-Creo en lo que siento cuando estás conmigo –le susurró, aspirando el aroma de su pelo, apartando todo pensamiento de su mente-, cuando duermo sueño contigo, y al despertar… solo te quiero a ti.

Luna cerró los ojos cuando Draco la besó, y al sentirle moverse dentro de ella todo lo que pasaba por su mente era la idea de darle todo el amor que pudiera. Aspirando sus jadeos de placer, decidió que, ya que la piedra había fallado y sus latidos estaban completamente frenéticos, quizá era buena idea reinventar un modo nuevo de alejar todas las sombras que amenazaban con cernirse sobre sus sueños.

Hacer el amor con Draco bien podría ser la mejor de las opciones.


	2. El jardín de las delicias

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos los derechos que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

**Nota:**__Luchar contra los sentimientos más inverosímiles nunca ha sido fácil. Nueva escena DRUNA. Esta pareja está conquistándome a mucha velocidad, la necesidad de contar historias de cómo podrían ser las cosas entre ellos me obsesiona. Porque de repente… me encajan. Espero guste, muchas gracias.

_**EL JARDÍN DE LAS DELICIAS**_

Podía verla desde la ventana del segundo piso que daba al jardín. Aparentemente indiferente y con la mirada gris perdida en el lejano horizonte, Draco apuraba su café, sosteniendo entre los dedos, largos, estilizados y seguros, la taza de porcelana. Pretendía no prestar atención, pero el clavar su mirada en ella hizo le temblara la mano y provocó un estridente tintineo en la loza.

Luna deambulaba por su jardín, descalza y con los pantalones subidos hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Llevaba una de esas extrañas chaquetas de punto que ella misma tejía y su cabello, una maraña rubia que caía en una cascada ondulante, rozaba el final de la espalda con cada movimiento. Entre sus manos agitaba dos varas de madera en tanto que entonaba unas extrañas palabras aprendidas de memoria años atrás.

Desde su posición de altura dominante, y vestido con un pantalón de traje gris y un suéter negro de cuello en pico, Draco pensó que nada podía resultarle más hermoso que aquella visión. Aferrarse a ella era todo lo que podía hacer, mentir para obtener unas horas de la compañía de Luna era su única salvación para no caer en la desesperanza.

La realidad era que no podía permitirse enamorarse de ella.

Distraídamente, se miró la mano derecha, donde había vuelto a colocar el sello de oro de los Malfoy. Aquél feo anillo, grueso y pesado, antaño símbolo de orgullo le valía ahora como perenne recordatorio de quién era y lo que había hecho. No creía en los cambios, ni siquiera ahora que en su propio interior había tenido lugar uno, pero en lo que sí creía era en evitarle a toda costa sufrimiento y pesar a Luna; y por ello lo llevaba. Para no permitirse olvidar.

No había futuro para un ser puro como ella en aquél lugar, de muros fríos y sombras tenebrosas que seguían a Draco allá donde iba. Incluso si ella lo escogiera por su propia voluntad, él sabía que terminaría languideciendo a su lado. Mataría su espíritu, y sus bellos ojos perderían esa luz de la que él se permitía alimentarse solo en contadas ocasiones, como un vampiro sediento que toma escasos sorbos de sangre prohibida para lograr sobrevivir.

Dejó la taza en el alfeizar de la ventana y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, bajando resueltamente los escalones hacia el recibidor cuando la vio caminar en dirección a la casa. La pesada puerta que daba al jardín estaba abierta, y para cuando llegó a la entrada, Luna ya estaba allí, guardando las varas en su bolso y recolocándose un pañuelo de vivos colores sobre la frente.

Levantó la vista y le sonrió, provocando que todos los músculos del cuerpo de Draco clamaran y se contrajeran. Luchó, como venía haciendo cada día desde hacía meses, con su crianza y con el modo en que había vivido hasta entonces. Reprimió el impulso de hacer valer sus deseos por encima de los de cualquier otra persona. Imponerse a ella no estaba en discusión.

Tomar a Luna le proporcionaría tal placer, que incluso era posible que su alma, negra y hecha jirones, renaciera. Pero pensar en lo que aquello podría hacerle a ella… nunca cometería tal imprudencia. Nunca la contaminaría con su sucia maldad interior, que aún latía, yacente, en lo profundo de su ser.

-Has tardado menos que otras veces –le dijo en respuesta a su sonrisa, permaneciendo en el último escalón para poder verla desde una leve altura.

-Es posible que esté encontrando la manera de ahuyentarlos de forma definitiva –contestó la chica, uniendo sus pequeñas manos sobre el vientre-. La verdad, esos Nargles parecen encontrar algo en tu jardín que les hace volver una y otra vez, no entiendo cómo puede ser posible.

Draco, a su pesar, esbozó una débil sonrisa que alzó una de las comisuras de su boca. Se acodó en la pared, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Si mantenía la conversación el tiempo suficiente, el perfume de Luna perduraría en el corredor durante unas horas, después de que ella se hubiera ido, entonces él podría andar perdido entre sus propios pasillos, con los ojos cerrados, aspirándolo libremente, dejándose envolver por él.

-No entiendo qué puede atraerles tanto –su voz sonó verdaderamente inocente. Cuestión de práctica, mentir nunca le había sido ajeno-. He intentado de todo, incluso fertilizantes muggles porque pensaba que podría haber algún problema en la tierra, pero esos extraños fenómenos…

-Siempre fueron Nargles-, Luna se echó el pelo hacia atrás, arrugando la nariz, entendida-, parte de la vegetación que has plantado es como un imán para ellos. Les encanta retozar al sol y travesuras.

-¿Y tú? –Draco bajó el escalón, dando un tímido paso que le acercó a Luna más de lo que solía permitirse habitualmente-, ¿has retozado alguna vez bajo el sol, en un jardín como este?

Casi podía verla, echada sobre el césped, la ropa hecha una montaña a su alrededor, aquél cabello lustroso y suave esparcido sobre las flores y las manos cerradas en puños sujetando la tierra con vehemencia mientras él recorría su cuerpo y arrancaba a todas las criaturas reales y míticas de su jardín a fuerza de los gemidos que ella emitiría cuando llegara a un clímax abrasador… y destructivo.

Pensativa y ajena a sus pensamientos, Luna negó. La sonrisa le llegó a los ojos antes de contestar, sin apreciar el doble sentido de las palabras de Draco, que se habían estrellado, como casi siempre, contra su muro de inocencia.

-¿Estás loco? Sin las debidas precauciones… podría sufrir una infección por Nargles. A veces incluso se enredan en el pelo y es muy difícil hacerlos salir.

Draco se encogió de hombros con aire comprensivo, aunque estaba muy lejos de sentir la calma que su rostro mostraba. Puso distancia y dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras veía a Luna recoger sus pertenencias. Se calzó unas sandalias color verde musgo y sacudió algunas ramitas de la chaqueta de punto. Antes de salir de su casa, se puso de puntillas y le besó en la mejilla, provocando toda una serie de sentimientos encontrados dentro del hombre que, en aquellos momentos, luchaba contra sí mismo con más fuerzas de las que poseía.

-No dudes en llamarme si vuelven los Nargles, podrían anidar si no se actúa con toda rapidez.

-Descuida, te avisaré tan pronto note algo. Muchas gracias, Luna.

-Adiós Draco.

Él alzó la mano a modo de despedida. Al verla marcharse, se la quedó mirando hasta que su silueta fue apenas perceptible, calculando los días que iba a dejar pasar antes de reclamarla nuevamente con cualquier tipo de excusa.


	3. Reflejos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos los derechos que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

**Nota: **Se suele decir que para saber cómo es la vida, depende del cristal con el que uno mire. Y no siempre es fácil ver lo bueno escondido detrás de algo que para la gran mayoría de las personas, no tiene nada digno de admirar. Por suerte para Draco, Luna es una persona que siempre ha tenido muy fácil encontrar magia detrás de lo más simple, ¿podrá enseñarle a dejar de lado el resto de sus prejuicios sobre el mundo?

Muchas gracias por leerme y por los comentarios. Humildemente, espero que os guste.

_**REFLEJOS**_

Con la tez marfileña cubierta bajo una enorme pamela, Luna Lovegood disfrutaba deambulando soñadoramente por la orilla del mar, dejando que el agua salada le lamiera los pies y que la suave brisa escocesa removiera su larga melena rubia. Recolocándose el pareo amarillo sobre el traje de baño, estiró los brazos y giró sobre sí misma, haciendo resonar los adornos acoplados a la cinta de la pamela con cada movimiento.

Siempre disfrutaba llevándose recuerdos de las vacaciones, incluso aunque solo se tratara de un fin de semana suelto que pasara en algún remoto pueblecito de Inglaterra. Para ella, salir en coche (¡qué invento muggle ese, cuánto le divertía!) significaba vivir toda clase de experiencias de lo más pintorescas, y era tanto lo que le gustaban, que siempre recogía pequeños talismanes aquí y allá.

En los dos días que llevaba en aquella playa, ya había adherido a su pamela un par de conchas (asegurándose de que no estuvieran habitadas); una chapa de botella cuyo dibujo jamás había visto; una ramita que la marea prácticamente le había llevado hasta las manos y el resguardo del restaurante donde había cenado la noche anterior. A esas alturas, imaginaba que su pamela parecía la de El Sombrerero Loco, ese simpático personajillo de cuento para niños muggles, pero no le importaba. Nada podía opacar su felicidad y sus ganas de descubrir y conservar un poco de todo lo nuevo que estaba conociendo.

Estiró el cuello y miró unos metros más arriba, a la arena blanca, donde Draco permanecía cómodamente sentado sobre una hamaca doble, acolchada, y protegiendo su tono de piel pálido con una sombrilla de rafia que oscilaba con el aire. No había nadie más en aquella cala de las afueras de Escocia, motivo por el que ambos la habían escogido para darse una escapada, pero de haber estado abarrotada de turistas, seguramente éstos habrían empezado a fruncir el ceño ante la gran variedad de extraños comportamientos que aquella atractiva pareja de rubios mostraba de cuando en cuando.

Y es que Draco, quien en su adultez optaba por usar la magia solamente cuando la requería, sin depender de ella para pequeñas cosas de su día a día, como le ocurría de más joven, estaba leyendo un periódico del revés.

El ejemplar de prensa, tal como pudo comprobar Luna conforme empezó a acercarse, no era otro que El Quisquilloso, del que era editora, tal como su padre antes que ella. La portada, de brillantes tonos anaranjados anunciaba una conspiración que involucraba a algunos de los más famosos golpeadores de Quidditch, los cuales, según el artículo, habían recibido sobornos para empezar a llevar publicidad subliminal en sus bates, algo que aún no había podido ser demostrado.

Ignorante de estar siendo observado, Draco pasó las hojas hasta dar con un desplegable cubierto de extraños símbolos inconexos entre sí. La nota informativa declaraba que para poder ver el contenido oculto era necesario mirar a través de unas gafas espectrales, que podrían adquirirse con el número del periódico de la semana siguiente por solo medio galeón más.

Luna tuvo que ahogar una risa al ver que Draco hurgaba en su bolso y saca sus espectrogafas rosadas. Con el rictus muy serio, las abrió y pegó los cristales a las páginas de El Quisquilloso, arrugando su rubio entrecejo y entrecerrando los ojos con el fin de poder ver algo de lo que prometía el artículo.

Incapaz de contenerse, Luna carraspeó, provocando que Draco soltara las espectrogafas, que rebotaron sobre la hamaca, vergonzosamente cerca de donde él estaba sentado como para que una mentira pudiera salvarle de haber sido pillado infraganti.

-Ya has vuelto –comentó en un carraspeo.

-Funcionaría mejor si te las pusieras.

Malfoy se echó el flequillo hacia atrás y esbozó la que había sido, en su adolescencia, la sonrisa más petulante jamás conocida. Estirando sus brazos, tiró de la cintura de Luna para sentársela en el regazo. Ella, dejándose llevar por lo que se había convertido en un dulce acto de costumbre, le pasó las manos por el cuello, haciendo que su piel, tibia por el sol, se estremeciera bajo el contacto de las palmas que ella había metido en el agua fresca.

Le recorrió los hombros, amplios y bien formados, y el vientre plano. Le gustaba el cuerpo de Draco, porque le resultaba curioso verle cuando iba o venía de hacer ejercicio. Él, que antaño tanto había renegado de los muggles y su mundo, se abría cada vez más a probar cosas nuevas y conocer sus usos. Disfrutaba especialmente haciendo ejercicio físico, y Luna admiraba la constancia que eso suponía, además de permitirse luego el placer de poder disfrutar de una visión de Draco Malfoy que no muchas personas tenían, como verle con el pelo sin fijar y en bermudas de baño.

A veces, solía pensar ella, no había mejor cura para una persona que había vivido tantos años replegada en sus creencias, que actuar de forma distinta. Tomar prestadas algunas actitudes muggles había cambiado a Draco para mejor.

-Estás loca si crees que alguna vez voy a ponerme eso en la cara –dijo él, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No es la primera vez que me llaman loca y al final acabo teniendo razón.

Draco la envolvió con los dos brazos, pegándosela al pecho mientras negaba con la cabeza, dejando asomar un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios. La cara de Luna estaba ensombrecida por la pamela, de modo que tuvo que inclinarse para mirarla a los ojos.

-Me refiero a verdaderamente loca.

-¿Qué tienen de malo mis espectrogafas? –le insistió ella.

-Nada, cuando se trata de ti.

Luna dejó que la besara en los labios y se concentró en ello durante unos momentos, pero entonces, los ojos se le abrieron y su mente no pudo evitar darle vueltas a lo que él acababa de decir. Distraída, miró las gafas de reojo, que se habían movido y estaban caídas sobre el ejemplar de El Quisquilloso. ¿Habría Torposoplos en aquella cala de Escocia? Quedaban tantas cosas por descubrir, y era tan triste que la gente se sintiera avergonzara por querer conocerlas…

La mano de Draco se apoyó en su mejilla, haciendo que le mirase. Parecía preocupado, con los labios contraídos y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó, inquieto-, ¿por qué no me estás besando?

Con un movimiento suave, Luna dejó la pamela sobre la hamaca y tomó las espectrogafas con cuidado, mirando a Draco de tanto en tanto, que parecía mucho más interesado en devorarla que en mantener una conversación (¡y así habían pasado todo el día anterior, y el anterior a ese!).

-Si sientes curiosidad por los contenidos ocultos de esa página, ¿por qué no los descubres?

-Luna… -él resopló, repentinamente cansado-, solo son unos tontos dibujos con truco.

-Sí, es cierto… pero hay muchas otras cosas que te estás perdiendo por miedo a sentirte humillado –y su brutal sinceridad pareció azotar toda la arena de la playa-, ¿si no eres capaz de ponerte unas gafas, cómo vas a poder estar conmigo sin que te resulte violento que los demás lo vean?

Draco se tensó de la cabeza a los pies, con el rostro frío y serio, la sujetó de los hombros, asegurándose de que le miraba con mucha atención antes de responder.

-Escúchame, Luna, porque no voy a volver a dejar que digas nunca más algo como eso –sus ojos, grises, parecieron brillar-, jamás me he avergonzado de decidir empezar una relación contigo, ¿lo entiendes? La única razón de que disfrute más estando a solas contigo que rodeado de personas, es que no soporto la atención que despiertas. Detesto compartirte.

Luna chasqueó la lengua. Apoyó su frente en la de Draco y le dijo sin palabras que ella sabía todo aquello. El camino no había sido fácil, Merlín sabía que no lo sería nunca, pero los dos habían vencido muchos prejuicios para estar donde estaban ahora, incluso ella, que aceptaba prácticamente todas las cosas de la vida sin cuestionarlas, había tenido que buscar mucho en su interior antes de dar ese paso. Ahora estaban juntos, y no quería que ningún miedo a lo nuevo los separara.

-Simplemente eres más abierta que yo –murmuró Draco, enredando los dedos en los mechones de pelo de Luna-, siempre ves algo nuevo… algo mejor, dentro de todo lo demás. Imagino que eso hiciste conmigo.

-Tú también viste en mí cosas que los demás no veían, Draco –su sonrisa le hizo temblar y abrazarla más fuerte contra su pecho-, el mundo, la vida… todo está lleno de reflejos que no deseo que te pierdas. Por eso siempre llevo estas espectrogafas conmigo, para no olvidarme nunca de ver algo más.

-Creí que las tenías para buscar Torposoplos.

Luna rio y dejó las gafas en la mano de Draco, con un apretón cariñoso. Se encogió de hombros y alzó la mirada, perdiéndose unos instantes en la inmensidad del cielo azul que era visible a través de la sombrilla.

-Son algo bueno que encontrar, para empezar.

Totalmente perdido en su sonrisa, en la belleza pura y serena de su rostro, Draco tomó aire y con manos temblorosas, se puso las espectrogafas. Inmediatamente se sintió ridículo, pero se recordó por quién lo hacía. Decepcionar a Luna no estaba dentro de lo posible para él, de modo que abrió los ojos tras los cristales y miró a su alrededor, enfocando primero a Luna y luego todo cuánto le permitía la vista, hacia el horizonte.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, ella, expectante, le tomó por las mejillas.

-¿Qué has visto, Draco?

Descubriéndose los ojos, Malfoy iba a responder, pero entonces quedó mudo ante la expresión que reinaba en el rostro de aquella mujer que, no sabía todavía cómo, le había devastado por completo, abriéndole el pecho y llenándoselo luego de tal cantidad de sentimientos buenos que apenas se reconocía al mirarse en un espejo. Luna ni siquiera dudaba de que él fuera capaz de ver algo especial, tal como hacía ella. Porque creía en él.

Esbozando una sonrisa sincera, la acarició con reverencia en los brazos, subiendo luego por sus mejillas y labios. Comprendió que tenía razón, que la vida podía llenarse de reflejos maravillosos si uno sabía bien dónde mirar, y no tenía miedo de arriesgarse a hacerlo.

Draco no estaba dispuesto a perderse nada por miedo. Aquella época, ya estaba muy atrás.

-He visto… algo precioso, Luna –le susurró, buscando sus labios apasionadamente-, algo precioso de verdad.

El beso cobró fuerza y ambos se sumergieron en él con los cinco sentidos, enredados en una pasión que apenas estaban empezando a descubrir. Las espectrogafas quedaron relegadas a un segundo plano, yaciendo sobre la hamaca y dejando que un rayo de sol se reflejara en sus cristales, creando un destello de luz.


	4. Parte de ti

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos los derechos que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

**Nota: **No es fácil olvidar los viejos hábitos, ni superar los rencores del pasado. Formar parte de otra persona supone aceptar que en su vida haya cosas con las que no te sientas cómodo, o personas a las que aún no puedes aceptar. Draco lo sabe bien, pero sus sentimientos hacia Luna le hacen comprender que, si quiere tenerla, debe compartir con otros ese gran corazón del que se ha enamorado.

Dejo otra escena DRUNA deseando que os guste, en esta ocasión, una que habla de los sacrificios que esta pareja hace para seguir adelante con su relación. Estaré fuera el fin de semana, de modo que os traigo este Drabble para que se os haga más corta la espera. Muchas gracias.

_**PARTE DE TI**_

La nieve empezaba a cuajar sobre las aceras, creando pequeñas montañas de hielo blanco que se pegaban a los bajos de las farolas y las entradas de las puertas. Los faros de un Audi TT enfilaron la larga curva que entraba a Godric's Hollow, frenando en seco a unos pocos metros de distancia de una casa de dos plantas cuyas ventanas iluminadas eran visibles a pesar de los rítmicos movimientos de los limpiaparabrisas.

Draco paró el motor y tragó saliva, obligándose a respirar hondo mientras veía las sombras oscuras que se movían en el porche de la vivienda, que permanecía abierto para recibir a las visitas. Faltaban dos días para la Nochebuena y el trasiego, tanto de magos como muggles había hecho prácticamente imposible utilizar la Red Flu, colapsando incluso la línea de trasladores, cuya autorización se había triplicado debido a las fechas, creando algunos problemas y caos consecuentes de la enorme afluencia de usuarios.

-Admite que usar este coche te encanta.

Malfoy giró la cara hacia el asiento del copiloto y le sonrió a Luna, que llevaba un gorro de lana color naranja sobre la cabeza. El cabello, rubio y largo, le caía en una trenza gruesa sobre el hombro, dejando visibles los diminutos renos que le colgaban de las orejas. Completaba el atuendo un vestido de punto color rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, cubiertas por unas gruesas medias oscuras.

En conjunto, estaba para comérsela con deleite, algo que Draco habría hecho encantado en su propia casa, de no haber tenido que cumplir como un novio al uso (porque decir "buen novio" quizá sería exagerar) de modo que ahí estaba, haciendo de tripas corazón, porque dejarla salir del coche y entrar en aquella casa, sola, supondría más autocontrol de su parte del que creía poseer.

-Admito que los Audi son una cosa de la que los muggles pueden presumir –respondió por fin, acariciándole la mejilla a Luna-, y llevarte a ti en él lo hace todavía mejor.

-Podríamos haber venido por chimenea –sus ojos, de transparencia abrumadora, se fijaron en él-, nos habrían dejado conectar la tuya con esta sin problemas.

-¿Y mancharte de hollín? –Draco negó con la cabeza-, no podría permitirlo.

Con un suspiro resignado, Luna cogió las cajas envueltas en brillantes papeles de regalo y se las puso en el regazo. Llevaba colgando de la muñeca un pequeño bolsito de mano, al que realizó un sencillo encantamiento para poder introducir sin problemas en él los voluminosos presentes.

Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Draco miraba de cuando en cuando a la casa, donde reconocía alguna que otra presencia al verlos llegar y entrar. Atisbó varias cabelleras pelirrojas, una castaña muy particular, y por supuesto, la figura del dueño, que salía a recibir con abrazos y exclamaciones animadas a todo el que se aparecía, se le hizo inmediatamente conocida. Como queriendo recuperar la calma, presionó con su mano, que se había quedado fría por los nervios, la rodilla de Luna.

-En cuanto quieras marcharte solo tienes que llamarme –le recordó-, siempre llevo el teléfono encima, otro invento útil de los muggles –sonrió, demasiado forzado para que ella no notara su tensión.

-Draco… puedes quedarte si quieres.

Pero él ya estaba negando, incluso antes de que Luna terminara la frase.

-No forcemos las cosas, será mejor así –se acercó todo lo que el cinturón de seguridad le dejaba para darle un corto beso-, pásalo bien con todos tus amigos, y disfruta hasta que no puedas soportarlos más.

Luna acarició la barbilla de Draco, dejando vagar los dedos hasta el cuello del jersey que llevaba puesto, de color gris marengo. Deseó insistir, puesto que la fiesta navideña con todos sus amigos del colegio era siempre un acontecimiento que la hacía llenarse de ilusión y agradecimiento por tener en su vida a todas aquellas personas queridas. Habría ponche, pasteles, música, un árbol encantado enorme presidiendo el salón… y la alegría de los hijos, fruto de las relaciones que sus amigos mantenían.

Siempre disfrutaba, y acababa aquellas veladas con el corazón henchido de felicidad. Encajaba, era querida, esperada y siempre recibida con tal cariño, que atrás quedaban para Luna aquellos años donde no sabía lo que era tener personas que sintieran amor por ella. Ahora tenía muchas, que llenaban distintos espacios de su corazón. Tristemente, esas personas seguían divididas en dos grupos, ninguno de los cuales, hacía intención por realizar un acercamiento.

-Te echaré de menos –le susurró a Draco, ganándose una sonrisa de su parte.

-Pues claro que lo harás –la besó, esta vez, más profundamente-, cuento con eso, para que no tardes demasiado en volver a casa y dejar que organice una fiesta privada para los dos.

La mirada reprobatoria de Luna le hizo exhalar una leve carcajada. Después, consciente de que el momento no debería ser tan difícil para ella, Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros y compuso su mejor sonrisa, animándola con un gesto a que siguiera adelante con sus planes, por mucho que a él le costara asumirlo.

-Vamos, vete ya, o todos esos Weasley acabarán con la comida y tendrás que conjurar algo para cenar –la ayudó a soltarse el cinturón y ella abrió la puerta.

-Entregaré los regalos, saludaré a todos y…

-Luna –la cortó, enredándose la trenza en un dedo-, ve amanecer sentada en el porche con tus amigos si quieres. Quédate todo el tiempo que desees, disfruta, pásalo bien –Draco sonrió, soltándola por fin-, así estarás radiante y feliz cuando vuelvas conmigo.

Convencida de que cada cosa llevaba su tiempo, Luna asintió y bajó del coche, cerrándose el abrigo naranja sobre el vestido y arrebujándose en él todo lo que pudo. Antes de cerrar la puerta y despedirse de Draco con un gesto, éste bajó la ventanilla y le lanzó un beso, viendo como ella se ponía los guantes y hacía resonar sus botas sobre la nieve medio derretida que cubría el camino de acceso a la casa.

-No olvides decirles cuanto sufres bajo mi malvada presencia –dijo Draco, señalándola con el dedo-, ni el horrible sacrifico que es para ti dormir a mi lado, en una cama negra rodeada de espíritus errantes que te hacen exhalar gritos de pavor.

-Tienes sobre la cama un cojín con flores bordadas, Draco –Luna se llevó las manos a las caderas-. Y tulipanes en la mesita de noche.

-Eso es para ti –y el ceño de Malfoy se frunció como en su juventud-. Y preferiría que dieras a todos los presentes mi versión.

Con una risita, Luna le dijo adiós y echó a andar por el caminito, dejando a Draco a solas en su coche, con las manos firmemente sujetas al volante conforme ella se alejaba de él y se aproximaba hasta su destino, pensando en aquellas flores muggles que tanto le recordaban al color de pelo de Luna, motivo por el que las tenía en un lugar donde pudieras verlas nada más despertar. Aunque no era algo que pensara compartir con nadie.

Volviendo la vista hacia la casa, vio como Luna era envuelta en brazos de personas con las que nunca había conectado, pero cuya presencia en la vida de ella toleraba porque de ninguna manera la haría escoger, y no porque temiera salir perdiendo, sino porque Luna era una de las pocas personas que aún existían en el mundo que merecía tenerlo todo, sin tener que elegir. Suponía que ese era el mismo motivo que impulsaba a todo aquel grupo a asumir el hecho de que él, un Malfoy, fuera el hombre con el que Luna pasaba su vida.

Vio una mano alzarse desde el porche de la entrada y accionó las luces del Audi a modo de saludo cordial. Luna entregó a una joven castaña, que estaba muy embarazada, su abrigo, mientras otra chica, menuda y pelirroja, la cogía del brazo para conducirla al interior de la casa. Antes de entrar, ella se dio la vuelta y, a pesar de la distancia, Draco supo que le sonreía.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y puso el vehículo en marcha, decidido a hacerse a un lado y dejarla disfrutar de la noche sin que su presencia opacara la diversión. Tal vez algún día, pensó mientras hacía girar el Audi para salir de la carretera principal, dispuesto a marchar a su casa, donde trataría de pasar el tiempo de alguna manera mientras la esperaba.

Puede que no compartiera todas las facetas de su vida, pensaba conforme ponía distancia, pero sabía que era parte de Luna, y con eso, era más que suficiente.


	5. Veneno en la piel

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos los derechos que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

**Nota: **Draco teme sus propios deseos, ¿satisfacerlos hará peligrar la integridad y forma de ser de Luna? ¿O estar con ella será una cura para todo lo oscuro que habitaba en él? Está claro que nunca es fácil para ellos encontrar el equilibrio, pues el pasado pesa mucho en la memoria. Espero que os guste, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios

**Alerta Rating: **Escena de sexo explícita.

_**VENENO EN LA PIEL**_

El olor a sudor y pasión se condensaba en el dormitorio, elevándose en el aire y moría contra el cristal cerrado y empañado de vaho del gran ventanal. El cabecero de la cama entrechocaba contra la pared revestida de piedra, arrancándole un sonido repetitivo cuyo repiqueteo iba aumentando.

Con los músculos de la espalda totalmente en tensión, la frente perlada de gotas de sudor y el flequillo rubio cayéndole sobre la frente húmeda, Draco crispó los dedos de ambas manos, aferrando las sábanas de la cama en los puños. Tensó la mandíbula hasta sentir hormigueo en los dientes y embistió ruda y profundamente. Empujó casi con saña, alzándose unos palmos del colchón y lanzándose sobre el cuerpo que tenía debajo casi bruscamente, hasta clavarse en lo más hondo, con furia.

Las rodillas de Luna se arquearon hasta rozarle las caderas y le buscó las mejillas con las manos, tirando ligeramente de su cara para conseguir que aquellos ojos torturados, de color gris intenso, se posaran en ella. Él la miró, emitiendo un gruñido indescifrable en el proceso.

-No tan fuerte… -susurró ella ahogadamente-, despacio, Draco.

Dejando caer la frente sobre la de ella, Malfoy cambió el peso de su cuerpo, extrayendo ligeramente su erección y volviendo a introducirla en ella con mucha más calma. Sus penetraciones, aunque profundas y certeras, fueron más consideradas y suaves. La habitación se llenó de gemidos, y Luna rompió la tensión de sus músculos con caricias y besos que él se rindió a recibir.

La mano de Draco la tomó del muslo hasta subírselo sobre las nalgas, y le recorrió el rostro y el cuello con los dedos mientras la miraba, marcando el ritmo de un sexo mucho más paciente y satisfactorio que todo el que había practicado antes de conocerla.

Ralentizó el ritmo al sentir el final sobrevolarle demasiado deprisa. Con un esfuerzo, se dejó caer sobre el lecho de sábanas enredadas y Luna quedó a horcajadas sobre él. Sosteniéndola de la cintura, la ayudó a moverse, cabalgando deliciosamente en dirección al placer que ambos solo obtenían estando juntos.

Draco se permitió enredar los dedos en aquella melena rubia, alzándose de la cama para devorar con labios y lengua la piel expuesta y enrojecida de Luna, que temblaba, arqueándose y emitiendo unos sonidos que entraban directamente el cansado corazón de Malfoy.

-Vamos Luna –jadeó él, desesperado, con el cuerpo al límite de sus fuerzas-, venga pequeña…

Colocando una de sus manos en la nuca de ella y la otra en su espalda la volvió a recostar. Estando nuevamente en la posición dominante, Draco realizó una serie de embestidas certeras que arrancaron gemidos de la muchacha, cuya cadera se alzaba al compás de él, reteniéndolo en su interior, queriéndolo, de la forma más primaria y simple que jamás hubiera encontrado el ser humano.

El orgasmo llegó y se llevó a Luna a un mundo onírico de colores brillantes, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y estremecer el cuerpo entero. Malfoy la contempló, en aquellos momentos en que se permitía hacer las paces consigo mismo. Hundió el rostro en el cabello de Luna, cerrando su mano derecha sobre uno de sus senos, notando los palpitantes latidos de su corazón conforme él seguía torturándola de placer, más, más… hasta que también hubo paz y descanso para él.

Con un gruñido muy ronco, vacío su alma y su cuerpo en las entrañas de la única mujer en cuyos brazos conocería jamás el perdón. Ella le amaba hasta el punto de dejarle hacerle todas esas cosas, sabía Dios por qué. Lo que Luna sentía, de algún modo, la impulsaba a ir a su casa, a quitarse la ropa, y a dejar que él la convirtiera en su mujer, que la tomara y hallara placer en su cuerpo.

La gente debía haber tenido razón siempre, pensó, dejándose caer otra vez en la ponzoñosa tortura en la que solía vivir una vez pasado el efecto del clímax, Luna debía estar loca después de todo.

La besó en la frente y, dedicándole una caricia fría, salió de la cama, recogiendo su batín del suelo y cubriéndose el cuerpo con él. Con una mano temblorosa, Draco se echó el flequillo hacia atrás y abrió la ventana para que el aire fresco se llevara del dormitorio el olor a sexo… y a Luna. Preservarlo lo torturaría, como siempre.

Caminó unos pasos, alejándose de la cama, y abrió la botella de cristal de murano en la que guardaba el whisky de fuego. Se sirvió un vaso que no bebería, y alzó la copa para ver en su reflejo como Luna levantaba su espléndida desnudez de la cama, la tapaba con la sábana y se le acercaba lentamente, con el cabello enredado sobre un hombro, los labios hinchados por los besos y el semblante dulce y sosegado.

Su entrepierna se endureció como respuesta a su sola presencia, y eso le enfureció.

-No podemos volver a hacerlo –dijo, esperaba que con un tono lo bastante seco como para ahuyentarla-, no está bien.

Luna le acarició el hombro y besó su espalda. El alma de Draco se removió dentro de su cuerpo, que estaba tenso pese a la reciente liberación. No merecía aquellas atenciones, ni ninguna otra que previniera de ella. Acostumbrarse a tenerla solo les causaría problemas a los dos. Tarde o temprano ella le vería como todos los demás y entonces, querría huir lo antes posible. Él lo permitiría, por su bien, pero en ese momento, probablemente el aura pura de Luna estaría ya infectada de su oscuridad.

-No me has hecho daño, Draco –fue la respuesta que ella dio, uniendo imaginariamente los lunares de la espalda masculina con la yema del dedo-, fuiste muy pasional, como siempre, pero no brusco.

-Un maldito bruto –contestó él, dejando el whisky, sin tocar, sobre el aparador-, eso es lo que soy. Y tú una demente por permitirme ponerte un jodido dedo encima.

La oyó reír y tuvo que darse la vuelta para verlo. Esa boca, que tanto había besado y arrasado con sus labios y su lengua viperina estaba curvada en una dulce sonrisa. La belleza de Luna le robó el aliento, y poco o nada importaba lo que dijera, porque sabía que esa no había sido la última vez. Nunca lo era.

Le puso las manos en los hombros, acariciándole las clavículas. Ella olía a él, a haberle tenido dentro de su cuerpo, a haberle permitido morir y renacer en sus entrañas. El placer que le proporcionó pensarlo casi le cegó.

-Esto no puede ser, Luna.

-Te portas de forma más cariñosa de lo que crees, y eres muy suave mientras te mueves, como si volaras por primera vez sobre un thestral y temieras asustarlo por haberlo montado sin el suficiente respeto.

-Deberías asustarte –con pesar, llevó su dedo pulgar a la mejilla de Luna, recorriéndola despacio y en círculos-, te deseo y cuando me excito lo único que quiero es apoderarme de ti con todas mis fuerzas. Y a veces…

-¿Y crees que no es eso lo mismo que siento yo, Draco? ¿Crees que mi cuerpo no se estremece y que mi corazón y mi mente no desean tenerte de esa misma forma?

Alzando unos centímetros la sábana para no tropezar, Luna avanzó unos pasos, hasta abrazarse al pecho de Malfoy y apoyar la mejilla en la parte de su pecho que el batín no cubría. En contra de todos sus principios, él la rodeó con sus brazos, aspirando su aroma y preguntándose, egoístamente, por qué no volvía a llevarla a la cama y olvidaba todas las implicaciones morales que tanto le acosaban por unas horas.

La quería para él, la tenía ahí y por algún motivo, Luna parecía dispuesta a permitirlo. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué vivía aquella tortura? ¿Por qué se negaba a sí mismo, por primera vez en su vida, lo que quería?

-La diferencia es que… tu deseo es limpio y natural –suspiró, apoyándose en la coronilla rubia de Luna y cerrando los ojos unos instantes-, el mío está lleno de veneno, de ponzoña… mi propia piel es tóxica para ti.

Durante unos momentos, ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Luna rompió el abrazo y posó los labios en el pecho de Draco, buscando los centímetros de piel libre y tirando apenas del nudo del batín para poder recorrerle mimosa y tiernamente. Un rugido reverberó en el pecho de Malfoy, que tragó salivo y luchó consigo mismo para no reaccionar primitivamente.

-Si todo eso fuera verdad… ¿por qué pensar que me intoxicas? ¿Por qué no creer que yo limpio lo oscuro de tu interior cuando estamos juntos?

-Hay hechos que no se pueden borrar, Luna.

-Como querernos.

De puntillas sobre sus pies descalzos, los delgados brazos de Luna envolvieron el cuello de Draco. Le rozó la nariz con la suya varias veces, hasta obligarle a esbozar una sonrisa y chasquear la lengua. Rendido, él la tomó de la cadera, aupándola los centímetros necesarios para que sus bocas se encontraran. Después, hizo presión sobre las nalgas de ella para que notara lo receptivo que era su cuerpo a toda aquella cercanía.

-Tienes todo el poder sobre mí sin proponértelo –le dijo en un susurro.

-Tranquilo –fue la respuesta calmada de Luna-, lo usaré solo para hacerte feliz y demostrarte que lo mereces.

Draco no estaba seguro de que aquello pudiera ocurrir, lo único que tenía claro era que estando con ella se sentía humano y hombre de una forma hasta entonces desconocida. Sin esfuerzo, la alzó en brazos y caminó los pasos que los separaban de la cama sin apartar los ojos de los de Luna.

-Estar dentro de ti es lo único que hace que me sienta completamente en paz –le confesó, dejándola sobre el colchón como si depositara el objeto más valioso de su colección-, me siento parte de ti, completamente tuyo.

Luna le sonrió y se removió para dejarle apartar el batín y la sábana a un lado, alejando todo aquello que imposibilitaba a sus pieles entrar en el contacto que tanto necesitaban.

-Entonces ya sabemos por dónde empezar –y después le besó.

Sus figuras entrelazadas quedaron reflejadas en el líquido ambarino de la olvidada copa de whisky de fuego.


	6. Patronum

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos los derechos que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

**Nota: **Como dije en la presentación de estos relatos cortos… me gusta pensar en muchos momentos variados para Luna y Draco, tanto eróticos como felices, graciosos o… tristes. Porque todas esas escenas son la que, en mi opinión, hacen una relación. Así que aquí está otro capítulo de estos DRUNA que son ya, tan nuestros. No todo pueden ser risas, pero incluso las lágrimas no derramadas unen y fortalecen un amor especial.

Espero que os guste, el próximo toca más ligero. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, de verdad que no esperaba que mis escritos gustaran tanto, los análisis de los capítulos, las opiniones, visión de los personajes, que os metáis en la historia y la desgranéis, haciéndola real… es más de lo que esperaba. Se agradece infinitamente. Mientras sigáis queriéndome… aquí seguiremos, respetuosa y humildemente, mi pluma y yo.

_**PATRONUM**_

La lechuza del correo despertó a Draco con un sobresalto. Quedó sentado en la cama, apoyado en los antebrazos y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, donde el repiqueteo del pico del ave parda con el distintivo del Ministerio de Magia insistía en ser atendida sin demora.

Maldiciendo en voz alta, Malfoy apartó las mantas y recogió del suelo los pantalones del pijama que había desechado la noche anterior. Abrió una de las hojas de cristal de la ventana y extendió la mano, recibiendo el sobre lacrado y viendo acurrucarse sobre sus patas a la lechuza mensajera, sin duda esperando que Draco constatara los hechos que se le exponían por escrito y ofreciera una respuesta inmediata a los mismos.

Con las rubias cejas enarcadas, rasgó el sobre y abrió de papel ocre en el que, con letras estilizadas y finas, se le informaba de la noticia de que su padre, Lucius Malfoy, había fallecido aquella madrugada en su celda de Azkaban.

Aunque la vista se le nubló a causa de la impresión y el resto de palabras de condolencia se le hizo difícil de digerir, Draco acertó a leer que se le permitía recoger el cuerpo en las dependencias mortuorias del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas y decidir el destino de éste a su conveniencia, algo raramente permitido a los prisioneros de crímenes tan graves como los cometidos por Lucius.

Aquella deferencia, al igual que el resto de la misiva, iba firmado por el Jefe de la Oficina de Autores, Harry J. Potter.

Cerró el puño con la carta en la mano antes de que el ulular de la olvidada lechuza le devolviera al presente. Caminó distraído hacia el escritorio de caoba de la habitación contigua y garabateó unas palabras impersonales en el reverso de la misma carta. Después la dobló de cualquiera manera y la ató a la pata del ave, que emprendió el vuelo sin demora.

Una vez a solas, Draco arrancó otro trozo de pergamino y redacto una concisa nota que entregó a _Misticus_, su halcón personal. Se permitió unos segundos para verle cruzar los cielos, apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana, antes de volver dentro y caminar hacia la ducha, dispuesto a empezar un día que prometía ser atrozmente inolvidable.

En la redacción de _El Quisquilloso_, que bullía de actividad por el reciente atisbo por parte de un mago naturista de los primeros indicios fiables en doce años de la posible existencia de un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado, Dennis Creevey corría por los pasillos, cámara al cuello, enarbolando una nota que acababa de llegar por correo aéreo. Pasó al lado de mesas y compañeros sin dedicarles apenas un saludo, a pesar de su consabida afabilidad, presuroso de llegar hasta el despacho de la redactora jefe, en cuyo rótulo, pintado en la pared con letras azul eléctrico se leía.

_**«Redactora de El Quisquilloso: Luna Lovegood.  
Por favor, pase sin llamar, a no ser que sea un Torposoplo»**_

Creevey cruzó la puerta y, sin resuello, soltó la carta sobre el abarrotado escritorio de Luna, que en ese momento levantaba la cabeza de un pergamino muy antiguo, el cual revisaba con sus inseparables espectrogafas. Se las subió por la frente y le sonrió a Dennis antes de abrir el sobre, intrigada.

Dos horas después, y bajo el típico frío neblinoso de Inglaterra, Draco miraba el montículo de tierra en el que acababan de enterrar a su padre, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la gabardina gris marengo y el pelo rubio ligeramente despeinado en la coronilla a causa del viento.

Tras algunas deliberaciones, había optado por el Cementerio Memorial de Magos y Brujas de Londres, donde los Malfoy tenían una parcela desde antes de los tiempos de su abuelo Abraxas. No estaba dispuesto a hacer nada por Lucius, puesto que después de la Segunda Guerra ambos habían escogido caminos diferentes, su padre, el de la rendición y la cobardía, suplicando por una inocencia y una vida patética durante todos los días que permaneció preso, y él, Draco, por el perdón y la oportunidad de redimirse. No obstante, dado el caso de que aquél iba a ser el último contacto existente entre Lucius y él, decidió darle reposo en el lugar que su padre habría escogido de poder opinar sobre su descanso eterno.

De modo que allí estaba, sepultado con los suyos, tanto Mortífagos como simples obsesivos de la pureza de sangre que habían dado grandeza al apellido Malfoy de maneras diversas y poco enorgullecientes. Lucius pasaría la eternidad rodeado de todos sus antepasados y sería, al igual que su tía Bellatrix Lestrange, situada dos tumbas a la derecha, juzgado por ellos allá donde fuera tras su muerte.

-Es más de lo que tú hiciste por mí durante toda mi vida –susurró, con la vista perdida en la tierra húmeda recién removida-, no te lo merecías. Pero al menos, seguiré viviendo con la conciencia tranquila.

Casi estaba preparado para darse la vuelta y marcharse, cuando una mano pequeña y cálida se cerró sobre la de él. Draco cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro que salió de sus labios en forma de vaho. Los hombros le cayeron unos centímetros más, y el ambiente ennegrecido y privado de todo sentimiento positivo que tenía aquel cementerio, pareció reducirse un poco.

-No hacía falta –dijo sin abrir aún los párpados, perdido en las sensaciones de calor que aquellos dedos hacían llegar directamente a su corazón-. Era solo un trámite, ya te lo dije en la carta.

-Es el entierro de tu padre, Draco –Luna apoyó la mejilla en su brazo, mirando el espacio de terreno que ocupaba la sepultura de Lucius con más respeto del que seguramente merecía-. No podía dejarte solo, aunque me lo hubieras pedido.

Para Luna, la familia tenía un grado de importancia que Draco nunca podría compartir, porque ambos habían sido criados de forma totalmente diferente. Si bien ella había respetado su necesidad de estar solo a la hora de recoger el cuerpo de Lucius y darle sepultura, no podía ausentarse de su lado en un momento como aquel. Todos necesitaban apoyo ante la pérdida de un ser querido, incluso si éste no era una persona que hubiera demostrado aprecio o afecto por nadie mientras vivió.

Intentando aligerar la tensión que cortaba el ambiente, Luna se fijó en la corona de flores sobria que reposaba a un lado del túmulo, con una cinta burdeos que ofrecía un pésame muy correcto por parte del Ministerio de Magia.

-Qué detalle –susurró, imaginando que alguien de gran corazón debía estar detrás de aquel símbolo.

-Potter es muy deferente, a pesar de todo –y la voz de Draco perdió todo cinismo y burla al pronunciar tales palabras-, podrían haberle dado el trato que recibe cualquier…

-Era un Malfoy –cortó Luna, antes de que Draco pusiera un adjetivo cruel a su padre ante su propio lugar de reposo-, y aunque no lo hubiera sido… tú no eres un desconocido. La gente buena ayuda y hace favores.

Malfoy asintió. Sabía que aquel gesto valdría un agradecimiento de su parte, y lo daría en cuanto estuviera preparado para ello. Extrañamente, no se sentía aturdido o apenado por la muerte de su padre, a quien ya consideraba perdido incluso durante los últimos años de su adolescencia, por el contrario, una extraña sensación de libertad, de paz, rondaba su corazón.

Podía tener que ver con la presencia de Luna, cuya luz irradiaba todo, o con aquél gesto amistoso de Potter, tan absolutamente inesperado. No lo sabía, pero de repente, Draco se sentía renovado, como si las ataduras que le quedaban con aquel pasado oscuro y grotesco que había protagonizado antaño por fin estuvieran rotas del todo.

Mirando la piedra gris en forma de rectángulo que descansaba ante la montaña de tierra, desnuda y sin pulir, Luna alzó la mirada hasta conseguir que Draco le devolviera el gesto. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y unas arrugas de cansancio recorrían su frente y mejillas. Levantó la mano para acariciarle el hombro, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que suavizó en parte aquella indudable expresión de pesar y agotamiento.

-¿Qué vas a grabar en la lápida? –le preguntó. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Ni siquiera lo había pensado –Draco se rascó el mentón, donde empezaba a crecerle una barba rubia, y miró aquella roca fría y sin vida_-, «Lucius Malfoy, padre horrible, esposo decepcionante, vergüenza de todos sus antepasados, mago mediocre y Mortífago fracasado. Pagó con su vida su propia inutilidad»_

Luna chasqueó la lengua y, en un hechizo no verbal, conjuró un sencillo ramo de rosas blancas y clavelinas, sembradas de lluvia verde muy vistosa, que cayó sin hacer ruido justo ante la roca gris, posándose en el túmulo sin levantar si quiera una mota de polvo.

-¿Qué tal… _«Cometió errores, pero siguió hasta el final sus convicciones y creencias»_?

-Es mucho más de lo que merece –pero Draco había tenido que tragar saliva antes de contestar. Con un gesto, señaló el bello ramo, que quitaba soledad a la triste tumba vacía-, y eso también.

-No creo que lo hubiera aceptado nunca de mí –Luna se encogió de hombros, quitándole toda importancia-, después de todo, soy una…

-Persona maravillosa –Draco apretó su mano con fuerza-, si existe descanso para mi padre, estoy seguro de que lo encontrará gracias a tu presencia. No hay nada en este mundo más bueno que tú, Luna. Cada gota de tu sangre es… mil veces mejor que toda la mía junta.

Draco extendió el brazo y la rodeó con fuerza, permitiendo que ella le diera un consuelo que no sabía que deseara. Pensar en cuánto tiempo había perdido, en cuánto había tardado en llegar a aquella conclusión… le apresó el corazón.

Exhaló nuevamente, y esta vez el suspiro casi se solidificó al abandonar sus labios. Levantando apenas la vista, Draco pudo verlo, en la lejanía, medio escondido tras esos árboles oscuros y retorcidos, acechando, buscando el preciado nutriente de desolación y pena que tanto abundaba en lugares como aquel cementerio, donde la alegría y la felicidad casi estaban extinguidas.

Con dedos temblorosos, intentó echar mano de la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo de la gabardina, con la mirada fija en el ser, cuya presencia siniestra opacaba poco a poco todo, conforme se acercaba, dispuesto a alimentarse del dolor recién sepultado de aquellos mortales a los que tenía en frente. Algunas de las flores del arreglo del Ministerio se marchitaron, los ruidos procedentes de los pocos pájaros que anidaban en aquellos árboles se silenciaron, y algo en el interior del pecho de Draco se heló, llenándose de pesadumbre y sensación de soledad, un sentimiento triste y negro que empezó a calarle hondo.

Apenas vio alzarse la mano de piel pálida de Luna, quien levantaba la varita sin vacilar. Su voz le llegó como rasgada de un arpa celestial cuando habló, sin apenas levantar el tono.

-_Expeto Patronum._

De las vetas plateadas que abandonaron la varita se formó una nube que fue mutando en un dragón perfecto, de cuyas fauces salió un fuego brillante de color perla que ahuyentó al dementor en cuestión de segundos. El animal, aunque pequeño, era fuerte y robusto, y se paseó con las alas abiertas por encima del túmulo de Lucius Malfoy, enarbolando la cola de punta de flecha y exhalando humo brillante por las fosas nasales. Tras un último giro, despareció, confundiéndose con la niebla tardía.

-¿Cuándo cambió? –musitó Draco varios minutos después, mirando aún los restos de aquel patronus que tanto significaba para él.

-Desde que supe que me gustaba pensar en ti para invocarlo.

Una ligera sonrisa petulante alzó la comisura del labio de Draco. Cogió aire profundamente y alzó los hombros, mirando al horizonte, donde el cielo empezaba a tornarse rojizo. La sensación de abandono y soledad dejaron su corazón de forma inmediata. Se giró hacia Luna, mirándola con adoración y, a pesar del lugar donde se encontraban, e independientemente de las circunstancias que vivían, la alegría asomó a sus ojos grises.

Puede que hubiera roto la última conexión con un pasado que deseaba enterrar tan profundo como ahora estaba Lucius Malfoy, pero también era cierto que tenía nuevas relaciones en su vida de las que estar muy agradecido.

-Anda, vamos a casa.

Y sin dedicar una última mirada al pasado que quedaba atrás, Draco y Luna entrelazaron sus dedos y echaron a andar a buen ritmo, mirando hacia un prometedor cielo, lleno de posibilidades.


	7. Vida

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos los derechos que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

**Nota: **Nuevos retos, cambios, posibilidades que se abren y nuevas relaciones que comienzan. Nueva entrega de vivencias para Draco y Luna, en esta ocasión, algo totalmente opuesto a la anterior, mucho más cálida y de marco feliz. Aprender a encajar puede ser difícil, pero a veces, tremendamente satisfactorio.

Perdón por la tardanza en publicar. Espero de verdad que os guste este nuevo drabble, muchas, muchísimas gracias por los review y las bonitas palabras. El apoyo para una escritora amateur es como una inyección de fuerza y ánimo. Seguiré mejorando. Espero que os guste.

_**VIDA**_

Los pasillos del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas bullían de actividad aquél martes cualquiera, ajenos a la horda de prensa y reporteros de los diversos medios escritos y audiovisuales del mundo mágico (e incluso algunos del muggle) que se agolpaban tras sus puertas, intentando colarse en busca de la esperada primicia.

Para Draco Malfoy, que recorría esos mismos pasillos portando una caja envuelta en brillante papel verde y atado con una cinta plateada, abriéndose paso con movimientos fluidos y rápidos, era un día mucho más especial, por diversas razones.

Se trataba de un nuevo comienzo, para él y Luna, quien estaba esperándole en alguna de las habitaciones de aquél enorme centro médico, tal como rezaba la nota que le había enviado esa misma mañana. Draco había ido a trabajar como Director en Finanzas al Banco de Gringotts, como todos los días. Apenas había empezado sus labores, consistentes en llevar un seguimiento exhaustivo de las fortunas de todos los clientes del Banco (teniendo a veces que desplazarse a lugares insólitos acompañado de algún rompe-hechizos profesional), cuando la lechuza de _El Quisquilloso_ había hecho aparición, provocando que la rutina a la que tan acostumbrado estaba se hiciera pedazos.

Siguió rápidamente las instrucciones de Luna, compró un regalo en la tienda que le venía más cerca y luego, se apareció justo en la entrada del hospital. Andaba ahora rumbo a los ascensores, por donde flotaban camillas portando enfermos de distinta gravedad, cuando un hombro procedente de un joven alto y fuerte tropezó con él.

-Vaya, disculpe –dijo la voz perteneciente al agresor-, estamos a tope, ¿está usted…? ¡Rayos y centellas, Draco Malfoy!

El rubio aludido se sacudió la gabardina negra innecesariamente y, tras revisar que seguía llevando el paquete a salvo en la mano, enarcó la ceja como toda respuesta. Aquél joven, sin duda enfermero a juzgar por el uniforme que llevaba, le sonreía con una amplia dentadura blanca. Su tez blanca brillaba bajo los focos y le miraba con ojos saltones y alegres mientras aguardaba a que sin duda Draco le reconociera, llamándole por su nombre.

No ocurrió.

-Fuimos juntos a Hogwarts –insistió el joven, como si eso tuviera que ser decisivo-, los seis años, bueno, yo seguí en séptimo, tú no porque, evidentemente…

-Ya, perdona –Draco carraspeó y le tendió la mano libre-, ¿eras de Slytherin?

Cuando el muchacho respondió con una carcajada, Malfoy bajó la mano. El enfermero negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Sin dejar de sonreír, se subió la manga del uniforme y mostró orgulloso una pulsera con colores escarlata y dorado que hizo que las dos cejas de Malfoy se enarcaran a la par.

-Comprendo –dijo Draco por toda respuesta, dejando caer la mano que antes había ofrecido-. Lo siento. A menos que hubieras sido pelirrojo, insufriblemente inteligente o con gafas… me temo que no puedo ubicarte en Griffindor.

-¡Vamos tío! –empezando a parecer ofendido, el chico se golpeó el pecho con ambas manos-. Finnigan. Seamus Finnigan, ¡cómo no vas a acordarte!

Draco tenía una ligera idea. Aquel muchacho parecía ir siempre precedido de alguna explosión y un montón de hollín disperso por toda la cara, pero no le pareció elegante recordárselo, aunque antaño hubiera disfrutado mucho haciéndole avergonzar públicamente en su lugar de trabajo.

-Me alegro de verte –decidió que aquello sonaría más caballeroso-, escucha… estoy buscando la planta de maternidad.

-¡No me digas! –Seamus le golpeó con fuerza el brazo, casi haciendo que Draco perdiera el equilibrio-, ¿tengo que darte la enhorabuena por haber aumentado la famosa estirpe Malfoy?

Abriendo la boca para soltar, ahora sí, algún insulto, Draco pensó por un momento que sentiría si, en lugar de encontrarse allí para hacer una visita de cortesía, estuviera para acompañar a la mujer que acabara de dar a luz a un hijo suyo. Se imaginó por unos instantes el cabello rubio y largo de Luna recogido en una trenza, mientras acunaba un bebé de ojos claros al que miraba con adoración. Él entraría, cargado con algún obsequio de inmenso e incalculable valor, o quizá con uno de esos… muñecos de felpa enormes que tanto gustaban a los niños muggles, entonces ella le sonreiría…

-¿Malfoy? -Los dedos de Finnigan empezaron a chasquear ante sus ojos, impaciente-, ¿sigues ahí?

Draco sacudió la cabeza, y Luna se evaporó de su mente, llevándose al bebé de ambos con ella. Molesto, carraspeó y consultó su reloj de pulsera. Su tiempo para comer iba a írsele entre las manos mucho antes de que lograra realizar su cometido con éxito, según parecía.

-¿Sabes dónde está la sala de maternidad? Tengo que hacer una visita.

-Sube hasta la quinta planta y cruza la sala de té –contestó Seamus-, a la derecha del todo está el área de nacimientos. Hay bastante revuelo, parece ser que…

-Sí, sí, por eso vengo. Gracias.

Malfoy echó a correr justo cuando el tintineo del ascensor anunció su llegada y se coló entre las puertas, dedicando un gesto de disculpa a un mago de enormes dimensiones que padecía un sarpullido horrible y que se apretaba contra uno de los laterales, intentando mantenerse alejado de todos los demás inquilinos temporales.

Subieron en silencio y el ascensor no se paró hasta llegar a la segunda planta, con un ruidoso abrir de puertas y la voz mecánica que anunciaba su destino.

_**Segunda planta: Enfermedades mágicas**_

_-Enfermedades contagiosas como la __viruela de dragón_

_-Mal evanescente_

_-Escrofungulosis_

Entraron y salieron memorandos, pequeñas cartas en forma de graciosos aviones de papel que trasladaban mensajes o recados para medimagos y enfermeras. Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor siguió subiendo, al llegar a la tercera planta la voz anunció "_envenenamientos provocados por pociones o plantas_" y por fin, el hombre del sarpullido abandonó el cubículo con pasos apresurados e irregulares. Draco se removió inquieto, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

Pulsó el botón número cinco, pasando por la cuarta planta, "_maleficios, embrujos y encantamientos mal realizados_"; hasta que por fin el tintineo anunció el destino al que Malfoy esperaba llegar. Nada más salir del ascensor se dio cuenta de que había hecho bien al traer el regalo del Callejón Diagon, puesto que la tienda de regalos del hospital estaba abarrotada. Por doquier, magos y brujas compraban flores perennes, golosinas de brillantes colores, ropita cambiante de tamaño según el crecimiento del niño al que fuera destinada, peluches; y juguetes de todas las clases y formas.

Se abrió paso como pudo entre la gente y llamó la atención de la encargada de administración, que parecía desbordada entre un millón de papeles. Ajustándose unas gafas de pasta color violeta, unos enormes ojos de sapo le miraron. La boca, excesivamente pintada de color rojo, sonrió a Draco.

-La habitación de Potter –pidió Malfoy, intentando hacerse oír entre el insoportable barullo reinante en los pasillos-. Potter esposa.

-Siga el camino de cestas de flores y snitchs de chocolate, querido –dijo la administrativa, señalando con el dedo-, tercera individual a la derecha, en el pasillo cuatro.

Con un gesto de agradecimiento, Draco emprendió el difícil acceso a la habitación. Algunos reporteros se habían colado, seguramente haciéndose pasar por enfermos o familiares que iban a otras estancias. Los miembros de seguridad intentaban mantenerlos apartados y hacerlos abandonar el edificio. Él mismo fue retenido unos minutos y sometido a un detector de embrujos oscuros. El regalo que llevaba también se vio expuesto a hechizos reveladores de magia tenebrosa. Cuando preguntó si aquello era necesario, el responsable de seguridad que le había cacheado le miró con sorna.

-Draco Malfoy, ¿no? –bajó la varita, socarrón-, sí, yo diría que toda comprobación es necesaria.

Por fin le dejaron trasponer las puertas de la habitación, que se cerraron inmediatamente a su espalda. Enseguida su visión se llenó de cabezas pelirrojas, todas ellas agolpadas alrededor de una cama grande y de sábanas blancas en la que reposaba una mujer joven (pelirroja también) que sostenía un bulto en brazos. En torno a ella, una joven castaña, inclinada sobre la cama y riendo, levantó la vista. Reinó el silencio y casi pareció que un dementor hubiera entrado en la habitación.

Hermione dio un codazo a Harry, que permanecía en la cabecera de la cama, inclinado sobre Ginny y mirando con un ligero sentimiento que mezclaba el miedo y la inquietud con la alegría, a su pequeño hijo.

Luna, que charlaba con Ron un poco apartados de la cama, sonrió de oreja a oreja, andando los pasos que la acercaban al recién llegado. Repentinamente tímido al ser el centro de la atención de todas aquellas personas, Draco carraspeó y agachó humildemente la cabeza para que Luna le diera un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se irguió y vio a Harry levantar la rodilla de la cama y acercarse, casi esperó que todos los presentes enarbolaran sus varitas contra él.

Por el contrario, fue saludado, incluso con cierta alegría por parte de los presentes. Vivir para ver, pensó.

-Enhorabuena, Potter –dijo por fin, acercándose una distancia prudencial. Con un gesto de la cabeza, miró a Ginny, que sonreía, sonrojada y con el pelo ligeramente sudado recogido en un moño, mirando en su dirección-, y… señora.

Con cierta torpeza, Draco entregó el paquete en las manos de Harry y después las estrecharon a modo de mutuo reconocimiento. Potter miró el envoltorio y esbozó una sonrisa que no fue compartida por Ron Weasley, quien hizo un comentario que provocó una reprimenda audible por parte de Hermione.

-Verde y plata –murmuró Harry, con sorna-, ¿no había otro color?

-Bueno ya sabes –Draco se encogió de hombros-, genio y figura.

El rato que estuvo en la habitación de la reciente madre fue breve, o quizá eso le pareció por no pasarlo tan mal como en un principio había creído. Conoció al primer hijo de Harry y Ginny, que, evidentemente, iba a llamarse James. Era un bebé arrugado, con las encías babosas y unos ojos de color indeterminado, que había nacido con una pelusilla oscura en la cabeza, la cual Ron insistía en que con el tiempo se volvería indudablemente rojiza.

Hermione lo acunó, compartiendo miraditas embobadas tanto con su novio (y Weasley tragó y tragó saliva hasta poder haber llenado una piscina), mientras, una cámara mágica flotaba en el aire, tomando instantáneas de los padres con el bebé, e incluso de las flores y la montañita de regalos que ocupaba la mesilla de noche junto a la cama.

Cuando Luna tomó al recién nacido en brazos, la visión que Draco había tenido momentos antes volvió con más fuerza. Se vio a sí mismo sonriendo de forma estúpida (¡con lo petulante que había sido él!) e imaginando que quizá, llegado el momento… podría atreverse a soñar con algo como aquello. ¿Por qué no? Dijo una voz en su cabeza. Y Luna le sonrió, acercándose al sonrosado bebé a su cara marfileña, sonriéndole y soplando suavemente a su alrededor para alejar a cualquier Nargle que, sin duda atraído por el olor a bebé, fuera a anidar en su cabeza pelona.

La visión le tocó el corazón de una forma nueva que hizo que un ligero temblor se apoderara de él. Nuevos sentimientos, pensó, nueva vida.

Se marcharon juntos, tímidamente cogidos de los dedos y balanceando los brazos por el pasillo. Los abuelos Weasley habían llegado y eran ya muchos en la habitación. Esta vez, el ascensor iba prácticamente vacío, de modo que mientras bajaban a la planta baja, pudieron hablar sin ser oídos.

-Tendremos que desaparecernos dentro de la sala de espera si queremos evitar a toda esa prensa –murmuró ella, consultando su reloj de pulsera color verde pistacho. Draco ya sabía que Potter solo iba a hablar y entregar fotografías de su hijo a un periódico, el único que había estado de su lado cuando los demás le habían tachado de loco. _El Quisquilloso_ era su medio de comunicación de cabecera, lo cual era muy beneficioso para Luna-, por cierto, ¿qué escogiste como regalo al final?

Draco se rascó la nuca, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Uno de esos… pantalones con petos para recién nacidos –explicó-, pedí el más pequeño que tuvieran.

-No lo habrás comprado verde, espero.

El tintineo sonó y la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Draco sonrió con malicia, pero terminó negando al ver el adorable ceño de Luna. Con un suspiro resignado, y casi mostrando dolor en su expresión, confesó la que había sido, hasta ahora, una de las compras más difíciles que había hecho.

-Era rojo. Con una… estúpida cabeza de león en la parte delantera, ¿satisfecha?

Luna se rio, encantada, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco, que se habían quedado fríos. Él sacó la varita con la mano libre y la miró con aquella fingida indiferencia que tanto le había funcionado de joven, pero a través de la cual ella parecía ver sin que le afectara.

-Al final vas a conseguir formar parte de ese grupo de amigos para siempre, Draco –le susurró, rozándole el hombro de forma juguetona.- Espera y verás.

-Eso ni lo sueñes, cariño –respondió él, con fingido desinterés-, puedo asegurártelo.

Después, se desaparecieron.


	8. Colores

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos los derechos que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

**Nota: **Dejar de vivir en la oscuridad no es sencillo, y el perdón más difícil, es el que debemos darnos a nosotros mismos para poder avanzar.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por todo y espero que os guste.

_**COLORES**_

Tal vez algún día lograra perdonarse, olvidar… pero hasta que ese momento llegara las pesadillas apenas le dejaban descansar. Se anudó la toalla a la cadera, dejándose caer sentado sobre la cama. Los dedos crispados bajaron los mechones encrespados de pelo que le caía sobre la nuca.

En la puerta del armario esperaba el traje, planchado y preparado para que luciera el mejor aspecto exterior posible. El de dentro no podría cambiarlo ni utilizando las mejores galas que pudiera encontrar.

Mientras Draco se castigaba, perdido en sus sombras, una Luna muy animada salía del cuarto de baño en ese momento. Su albornoz color pistacho, con las mangas subidas, le ocultaba un cuerpo recién lavado que desprendía un agradable olor a coco. Con un gesto de la varita, el pelo rubio se le hizo un rodete despeinado en lo alto de la cabeza. Tomó la brocha de colorete y aplicó un poco en sus mejillas, mirando distraídamente el reflejo de él a través del espejo del tocador.

-Este año los juegos serán mejores –dijo, con su vocecilla como cascabeles-, los he escogido yo misma.

Por toda respuesta, Draco se levantó y caminó hacia ella con pesadumbre, como si por cada paso le añadieran quince kilos de peso a cada una de sus piernas. Le miró con severidad, aunque no ésta no estaba dirigida hacia ella.

-No voy a ir, Luna.

Ella carraspeó, dejando la brocha y tomando en esta ocasión uno de esos lápices de ojos con brillo que tanto le habían gustado en la tienda de cosméticos muggles. Se aplicó una línea perfecta y apenas le tembló la mano antes de hablar.

-Todo el mundo estará allí.

-Por eso precisamente.

-Draco…

-¡No!, ¿es que no puedes entenderlo?

Un manotazo barrió del tocador todos los artículos que allí había, incluido el jarrón de flores, un teléfono inalámbrico y una bandeja de cristal llena de endientes. Luna frenó la estrepitosa caída con su varita, devolviendo los objetos a su lugar sin inmutarse apenas. El hecho de que estuviera tan acostumbrada a sus arranques solo sirvió para irritar aún más a Draco.

-La Navidad es una festividad para celebrar, Draco –razonó ella, tomándole de la mano e intentando en vano que le mirara-. Se pasa con las personas queridas que, a pesar de todo lo pasado, sigues teniendo a tu lado. Es un momento para dar gracias.

Con la mano libre Draco la tomó de la nuca con suavidad. Acarició su piel y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de dolor y miseria.

-¿Agradeces el hecho de que fueras torturada bajo los muros de mi propia casa? –le espetó, con la voz tan fría que Luna se estremeció-, ¿Celebras el haber sido privada de alimento y abrigo mientras te maltrataban, manteniéndote encerrada en una jaula como a un vulgar animal?

-Basta… por favor.

-¡No, Luna, no! Debemos celebrar y estar agradecidos, ¿no es eso? Porque es Navidad, esa fiesta estúpida creada por los muggles donde tenemos que sentarnos a beber y brindar con todos los que no están muertos, mientras intentamos olvidar a los que sí lo están.

Rara vez Luna perdía su sentido positivo de ver la vida, pero en esta ocasión, parte de su fortaleza habitual se resquebrajó. Con un tirón, apartó a Draco a un lado y anduvo los pasos que la separaban del armario, el cual abrió de un tirón, sacando un vestido amarillo canario y alisándolo con las manos. Cabizbajo, Malfoy solo pudo resoplar, castigándose aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Maldita rudeza, pensaba, pero era claro que vivía dentro de él, que aquella sombra maldita no iba a irse por mucho que lo deseara.

-Yo te he perdonado –musitó Luna, rompiendo con su voz ligeramente ahogada el silencio-. He perdonado todo lo que me causaba dolor, lo he entendido y dejado atrás.

-No tienes un maldito motivo para olvidar algo así –Draco la apuntó con el dedo, viéndola allí, en bata, sosteniendo un vestido que gritaba alegría a los cuatro vientos-, pude hacer mil veces algo por ti y no moví un maldito dedo.

-¿Acaso habrías conseguido algo distinto a tu propia muerte?

-Sí, habría conseguido ser justo y valiente por una vez en mi vida.

Ella le dio la espalda, y una pequeña parte de él se alegró «_por fin_», se dijo, «_me preguntaba cuando haría exactamente lo mismo que todos los demás, cuando se daría cuenta de que, igual que aquél a quien mi familia servía, yo estoy corrupto_». Estar juntos había sido un error, el hecho de que Draco lo supiera desde un principio no cambiaba las cosas. Había terminado aceptando aquella positividad de Luna como propia, incluso haciéndose ilusiones de días mejores.

Qué estúpido por no haber visto lo imposible de aquello. Qué cobarde. Otra vez. Como siempre.

-Aún puedo ver las cicatrices y las marcas en tu piel, Luna. Y no importa de cuántos colores escojas vestirte. Para mí siempre estarán ahí.

El silencio inundó el dormitorio por unos instantes, hasta que ella, muy digna, alzó el mentón y le dedicó una mirada penetrando con sus agudos ojos grises. Draco no apartó la mirada, sino que se quedó clavada en ella, aguardando lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle.

-Si eso es lo que ves cuando me miras… no tiene ningún sentido que sigamos hablando de esto.

Se dio la vuelta y anduvo hasta la salida del dormitorio, un leve arco con su mano derecha, en la que sostenía la varita, bastó para que atravesara el umbral ataviada con su vestido amarillo, totalmente arreglada para la ocasión. Draco Malfoy la vio marchar, y no hizo nada por impedirlo.

Al menos, durante el tiempo que tardó en vestirse y pensar fríamente.

En contra de todos sus principios, terminó por seguirla hasta la sede del Ministerio de Magia donde se celebraba la fiesta de Navidad. Aunque tal vez, "acecharla" sería el término más apropiado. Una cosa es que Draco estuviera absolutamente seguro de que Luna no debía estar con alguien como él, eso lo tenía claro, otra muy distinta… que permitiera que estuviera con otro.

Por eso, cuando la vio bailar con Neville Longbottom, se deshizo de la gabardina y cruzó las enormes puertas de madera que daban al reconvertido salón de baile. Le importó poco empujar a un par de parejas que se movían rítmicamente por la sala, ni siquiera se detuvo a pedir perdón, sino que prosiguió sus pasos hasta que su mano grande y de dedos largos se cerró con firmeza sobre el hombro de Neville, que dio un respingo de impresión.

Luna puso los ojos en blanco y se concentró en contar las hojas de las ramitas que flotaban sobre su cabeza.

Draco hizo un rápido análisis de la situación. La mano derecha de Longbottom al final de la espalda de Luna, la izquierda… su garra se apretó aún más y dio otro paso al frente, hasta casi hacer que Neville notara su aliento en las mejillas cuando le habló.

-Aparta las manos de ella si quieres conservarlas. Ahora.

Ni hizo falta insistencia alguna por su parte. Neville abandonó la pista sin una sola mirada a Luna, que sí le dedicó un gesto de fastidio a Draco en el momento en que éste la envolvió férreamente con los brazos, siguiendo un ritmo resuelto de baile que nada tenía que ver con su expresión grave y arisca. Era evidente que Malfoy sabía moverse según las apariencias fuera cual fuese su estado de ánimo.

-Eres un bruto –le susurró Luna, con reproche.

-Eso ya lo sabías. No te hagas la sorprendida ahora.

La hizo dar un giro perfecto acompañado por una leve inclinación que hizo que su melena rubia se agitara. Con deleite, Draco la recuperó en sus brazos, enarcando una ceja ante la mirada iracunda de Luna.

-Por Merlín que jamás te había visto enfadada durante tanto tiempo.

-Y ahora intentas hacerte el gracioso.

-Soy gracioso, Luna –un nuevo giro, y por fin las comisuras de Draco se alzaron en una sonrisa-, es solo que mi sentido del humor es difícil de descifrar.

-Creía que no ibas a venir.

-¿Y dejar que me pusieras los cuernos? Me parece que no.

-Eres un…

-Imbécil, lo sé. Pero eso también lo sabías –su sonrisa petulante se hizo aún más llamativa cuando alzó los ojos al techo-, bésame.

-Si de verdad piensas que después de todo lo que ha pasado…

-Hay muérdago sobre nuestras cabezas. Tienes que hacerlo, es la tradición.

-¿Ahora respetas las tradiciones? ¿Desde cuándo, si puede saberse?

-Desde que no hacerlo podría haberme costado perderte.

Luna dejó por fin que su mirada se encontrara con la de Draco. Estaba insultantemente guapo vestido con aquél traje gris brillante. La camisa blanca negra que llevaba debajo solo sutilmente abierta, revelando la fuerza y musculatura de su pecho. Sus ojos abandonaron toda burla y la miraron con calidez. La boca curvada en irónica sonrisa se mostró arrepentida, musitando una disculpa dicha sin voz que ella supo interpretar.

Llevaba un pañuelo color amarillo canario en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, pulcramente doblado, pero perfectamente visible. Luna lo tocó con sus dedos, y fue tal su emoción que debió bajar la mirada para que sus ojos empañados de lágrimas no rompieran en llanto.

Los labios de Draco rozaron su sien en un beso largo y mimoso, y luego se movieron despacio, buscando su oído para susurrarle unas palabras solo a ella.

-Sigo pensando lo que te dije –musitó, ahogando un suspiro-, las cicatrices están ahí, quizá siempre lo estén, para los dos. Pero si poner colores en tu mundo te ayuda a curarte… quizá también pueda ayudarme a mí.

La ramita de muérdago, claramente molesta por haber sido relegada al olvido por aquella pareja de magos que apenas reparaban en ella, bajó los centímetros suficientes para golpearles a ambos en las coronillas, con insistencia. Draco y Luna emitieron una carcajada, y ella por fin se puso de puntillas, tomándole por las mejillas con una solemnidad que enfatizó la sonrisa que ya adornaba el rostro de él.

Quiso decirle que él era el color que inundaba sus días con posibilidades y esperanzas, y que ella estaba más que dispuesta a hacer exactamente lo mismo por él, tanto si quería como si no. En lugar de eso, y decidiendo que un gesto era siempre mucho más claro que cualquier frase, le besó.

Con un aleteo brillante, la rama de muérdago se alejó flotando, en busca de otra pareja necesitada de un delicado empujón.


	9. Imperio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos los derechos que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

**Nota: **Sabe que no pueden estar juntos, sus prejuicios, el pasado, las diferencias… ¿pero podrá dejar que otro ocupe el lugar que quiere para él?

Muchas gracias a todos por los mensajes, me alegran el corazón y me animan mucho a seguir. Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, espero que os guste este nuevo trocito. Saludos.

_**IMPERIO**_

Solo era un hombre cualquiera a ojos de los viandantes de aquella calle muggle. Solo una sombra más, oculto bajo el paraguas para resguardarse de la persistente lluvia que empezaba a crear charcos sobre la calzada. Ni siquiera se apartaba cuando los coches, a gran velocidad, amenazaban con salpicar todo a su paso, incluidas las perneras de los pantalones de los presurosos hombres y mujeres que corrían intentando evitar terminar empapados.

Ninguno de ellos reparaba en que ni una sola gota humedecía a Draco Malfoy, y no porque la misma agua le temiera, sino porque se había aplicado a sí mismo un hechizo impermeable. El paraguas era simplemente, un elemento decorativo para no llamar la atención.

Equilibrándolo sobre su hombro, dejó libre la mano derecha para consultar el reloj, y por fin vio como la figura alta de la persona a la que había estado aguardando entraba presuroso a través de las puertas de cristal del restaurante italiano ante el que él se había apostado.

Pobre infeliz, pensó Draco amargamente, tener que recurrir a un restaurante donde servían pasta de imitación, en lugar de tomar un vuelo a la capital misma de Roma para, al menos, intentar que aquella cena mereciera más la pena.

Que la cita no fuera a tener lugar no venía al caso, aquel mequetrefe debería haber dado lo mejor de sí mismo desde un principio, puesto que aspiraba a tanto. Con movimientos sutiles, inadvertidos para cualquier ojo, sacó apenas la varita del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Apuntó con una floritura al hombre provocándole un leve tropiezo y una sacudida de cabeza. Ya le tenía. El control sería suyo otra vez.

-_Imperio._

Sus ojos grises recorrieron el interior del local hasta volver al lugar donde Luna Lovegood esperaba a su acompañante. Estaba sentada ojeando la carta con muchísima curiosidad, y llevaba un vestido azul eléctrico de gruesos tirantes que dejaba una porción deliciosa de piel pálida al descubierto en su espalda. El larguísimo pelo rubio, recogido en una trenza espiga que nacía en el mismo centro de su cabeza, le caía sobre el hombro izquierdo.

Solo mirarla dulcificó el rostro agrio de Draco. Hacía aquello por ella, se decía, aunque las palabras cada vez gozaban de menos fuerza para que se las creyera. La realidad es que lo hacía por maldad, y por celos. Pero dado el caso de que iba a conseguir lo que se proponía, poco o nada importaba.

Se había jurado, hacía mucho, no volver a utilizar ninguna de las maldiciones imperdonables. No le había costado demasiado cumplir con aquella promesa, hasta hacía relativamente poco. Sabía Dios que Draco, a pesar de lo que se pensara de él, no hallaba tentación alguna en matar a nadie. En cuanto a la tortura física… después de lo ocurrido en los calabozos de su casa tantos años atrás, durante la guerra… simplemente se veía incapaz de invocar el _crucio_. No después de haber visto lo que padecía Luna bajo él.

Pero la maldición de control… eso era completamente distinto.

Fijó la mirada en la recién encontrada pareja. Aquel tipo, por lo que había descubierto, era una fotógrafo que _El Quisquilloso_ había contratado de forma ocasional para cubrir algunas vacantes. Joven, soltero y sin prácticamente nada oscuro que Draco pudiera objetarle como ser humano. Salvo que había invitado a cenar a Luna, y quien sabía qué intenciones albergara. No quería ni pensar en lo que habrían vivido juntos durante esas horas en las pequeñas instalaciones de la revista, y solo imaginarlo hacía que se le helara la sangre.

Él no era un partido para Luna, eso lo tenía muy claro. Sería como emparejar a un cordero con un lobo de las nieves, exótico, llamativo… pero evocado al desastre. De modo que, no sin reticencia, él, Draco Malfoy, había renunciado a intentar mantener una relación con la única mujer por la que estaría dispuesto a cambiar.

Por ella. Porque estar juntos la cambiaría, y no para bien.

Había renunciado, pero aquello no quería decir que él fuera a permitir que otro hombre la tuviera. Al menos no uno cualquiera, sin su total aprobación. Tal vez fuera egoísta o cruel, pero Luna saldría sola de aquel restaurante y así es como se iría a su casa. Ya lidiaría él luego con sus remordimientos de conciencia, si es que éstos aparecían.

Volvió a mover la varita en dirección a ellos y entonces, parte de su conversación se hizo nítida a sus oídos. El hombre se rascaba la nuca, como si ni él mismo diera crédito a sus palabras, en tanto que Luna le miraba entre asombrada y curiosa. No parecía enfadada. Y desde luego, no había decepción en sus ojos, de forma que ese tipo no le importaba tanto como para hacerla sentirse dolida. Draco sonrió.

-_Creo que no es apropiado que mezclemos el trabajo con las relaciones personales_ –decía el hombre-, _ahora mismo estoy totalmente centrado en varios proyectos y no tengo el tiempo…_

Con eso bastaría. Luna no era de esas mujeres que rompería a llorar o empezaría a hacerle preguntas inquietas, por qué has venido entonces, tú fuiste quién me citó, debe haber otra… no, ella simplemente aceptaría aquel revés, como todos los de su vida, y seguiría adelante sin regodearse, con fortaleza.

-Él no es para ti –murmuró Draco, mirándola con un anhelo casi doloroso-, si te mereciera solo una mínima parte yo nunca habría intervenido.

Les vio estrecharse la mano y luego, el desdichado caballero salió del restaurante cabizbajo. De pronto, se paró en seco en mitad de la acera, dejando que algunas gotas de agua se filtraran por entre su gabardina marrón, dejando chorreras oscuras. Draco asintió en su dirección, sostuvo la varita y ni siquiera se molestó en mirar al hombre más de unos segundos antes de susurrar:

-_Finite incantatem. _

Liberado ya del control, el desconocido pretendiente de Luna se marchó a pequeñas zancadas. No recordaría los detalles de aquella tarde, solo que la había rechazado por las razones que fueran, y que no volvería a intentarlo.

Luna cenó boloñesa y sonrió durante gran parte de la velada, perdida en sus pensamientos y observando el comportamiento de una familia de seis muggles que cenaba lasaña en la mesa de al lado de la de ella. Draco vio como conjuró, disimuladamente, dos cisnes con las servilletas de los niños, los cuales no se explicaron cómo aquella proeza había sido posible. Le dieron una buena propina al camarero antes de irse, y éste la aceptó sin entender la razón.

Draco esperó bajó el chaparrón durante casi dos horas más, hasta que Luna empezó a recoger sus recoger y pidió la cuenta. Después, con el amargo sabor de sus acciones mezclado con el placer del triunfo, emprendió el camino al callejón más cercano donde pudiera desaparecerse.

Se prometió a sí mismo que, con el próximo candidato, la dejaría intentarlo, aunque no estaba seguro de que tampoco esta vez, fuera a conseguir cumplirlo.


	10. Excepciones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos los derechos que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

**Nota: **Antes que nada, perdón por el retraso. Entre unos problemas informáticos, la vuelta al trabajo, las clases y otros proyectos, he visto el tiempo un poco mermado. Pero aquí estoy, espero que de vuelta, con un nuevo retazo DRUNA que espero os guste.

Como siempre, otra secuencia cotidiana que, para mí, merece ser contada, porque en esta pareja, incluso una simple mañana de domingo alberga múltiples posibilidades. Ojalá os alegre tener noticias mías, y eso os anime a dejar algún review. Saludos

_**EXCEPCIONES**_

Una de las razones por las que Draco Malfoy había aceptado vivir en una zona de Londres puramente Muggle, era porque la tranquilidad y el hecho de que nadie le conociera y mirara por la calle le era mucho más valioso que cualquiera aspecto positivo que pudiera tener vivir en una calle residencial para magos. Incluso aunque tuviera que limitar el uso de la magia.

Había estado hospedado en el Caldero Chorreante durante el tiempo que duraron las obras en el dúplex que ahora compartía con Luna, y el mero hecho de salir a la calle siempre se le había antojado peor que una maldición imperdonable. Ahora, en cambio, pocas eran las personas que se paraban para mirar dos veces a un joven alto, delgado y de cabello rubio, que más parecía un turista nórdico de paso que un mago de considerables cualidades.

Aquella mañana de domingo en particular, Draco salió del dormitorio atándose el batín negro sobre la piel desnuda y recolocándose el pelo, cuyos mechones le caían sobre la frente, entre bostezos relajados. Se permitió unos segundos para poner en marcha la cafetera Muggle que Luna había comprado y conjuró unas tostadas. El ejemplar de _El Profeta_ dominical había llegado por Red Flú hacía unos minutos y esperaba, junto al _Quisquilloso_ especial fin de semana, sobre la tarima de la sala de estar.

En momentos como aquél, cuando un cuchillo que flotaba en el aire untaba de mermelada de arándonos un par de rebanadas de pan perfectamente tostadas, Draco pensó que por fin, tras muchos traspiés (y sabía Merlín que no habían sido de los sencillos) había encontrado la estabilidad.

Le encantaba aquel dúplex decorado casi en su mayoría con lo más estrafalario que Luna había encontrado en cada tienda de muebles Muggle que les había salido al paso, el que ninguna de las sillas del comedor encajara con las otras, que los cojines fueran distintos y tuvieran tazas de café con frases de lo más inverosímiles. Esa era su vida, la vida feliz y estable de Draco Malfoy.

Tenía la boca torcida en una sonrisa ladeada mientras cogía una taza naranja que rezaba "_hasta mediados de mayo, protege tu varita con una pluma de papagayo_" cuando el sonido estridente del timbre irrumpió en su mañana cotidiana.

Recolocándose la bata, anduvo los pasos que separaban la cocina de la entrada y echó una ojeada por la mirilla. Estuvo tentado de darse la vuelta y hacer caso omiso, pero terminó por abrir la puerta, aunque no lo bastante para que el inesperado visitante pudiera interpretar el gesto como una invitación a pasar.

La sonrisa despreocupada de Dennis Creevey, con su cámara al cuello y su cabello castaño pajizo bien peinado hacia los lados se congeló durante unos minutos, hasta que logró obligar a todo su cuerpo a relajarse, seguramente auto convenciéndose de que no iba a ser maldecido por Draco Malfoy aquella agradable mañana de domingo.

-Vengo a ver a Luna –Dennis carraspeó-, a la… editora jefe, la señorita Lovegood.

-Lo creas o no, imaginaba que no venías a compartir unas tostadas conmigo.

A pesar del tono, el semblante de Draco era tan pétreo que cualquiera podría haber pensado que acababan de inmovilizarlo con un hechizo. Se mostraba serio e imperturbable, haciendo sentir todavía más inquieto al joven Creevey, que padecía de una inseguridad galopante.

Volviendo a carraspear, Dennis dio un paso al frente, pero Malfoy no hizo el menor intento por cederle el paso al interior de su hogar.

-Señor Malfoy…

-Vamos, no hace falta que le llames señor.

El aludido se dio la vuelta y dejó que la puerta se abriera unos centímetros más en el proceso. Luna apareció por el pasillo, llevaba un vestido suelto que le llegaba por las rodillas, de un color verde muy pálido, con una rebeca de punto fina en color caramelo. Todavía estaba descalza y trajinaba con las dos manos para atarse la abundante melena color platino con una cinta a juego con su atuendo.

-Señor Malfoy estará bien –declaró Draco cuando volvió su atención hacia Creevey-, ¿habíais hecho planes?

Luna se puso se puntillas y Draco entendió el gesto inclinándose ligeramente para que ella pudiera darle un beso en la mejilla. No cambió el gesto que dirigía a Dennis en ningún momento.

-Anoche terminamos una serie de entrevistas con antiguos profesores de Hogwarts que vamos a publicar en el ejemplar del lunes –explicó ella-, con motivo del aniversario del Colegio. Tenemos que editarlas hoy para que estén listas.

-¿Y es necesario que vayas tú? –Malfoy la miró, consternado-, ¡Luna, es domingo!

-Soy la editora de _El Quisquilloso_, no sería profesional que me ausentara. Mi padre no faltó a su puesto ni un solo día mientras dirigió la revista.

-Tu padre no despierta ningún interés íntimo por mi parte. Tú sí.

Dennis abrió la boca, pero Draco le dedicó una mirada acusadora muy penetrante y segundos después, en los oídos de Creevey solo se apreciaba un zumbido. El chico se cruzó de brazos, sumiso. Era evidente que le habían lanzado un hechizo no verbal para que no pudiera escuchar la conversación.

-Está claro que este tipo se siente más que encantado con pasar contigo cuantas más horas del día pueda.

-Bueno… pero yo soy la novia de Draco Malfoy, lo que haría que hasta los Colacuernos Húngaros se pensaran dos veces el dirigirme la palabra.

Draco hizo un mohín, pero Luna le sonrió, calzándose unas manoletinas de color caramelo que ya había dejado en la entrada. Estaba muy guapa, siempre con esos colores alegres y ese semblante de suprema paz, tanto si iba a trabajar como si planeaba quedarse en el jardín ayudando a cualquier amiga a desgnomizar. No había tarea que la desagradara ni la agriara el gesto.

-No estaría de más que dejaras caer por ahí que sigo tan abominable como siempre.

-No pierdo ocasión de decirlo –le dio otro beso en la mejilla.- Aparécete para que comamos juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Por Red Flú, impones muchísimo en medio de las llamas verdes.

-Es un color que siempre me ha favorecido.

Luna cogió su bolso, metió dentro la varita y echó un vistazo amable a Dennis, que sonreía desde el otro lado de la puerta, sin cruzar el umbral, y temporalmente sordo a todo sonido procedente de dentro de la casa.

-Es un buen chico –le dijo a Draco, con paciencia-, siempre me apoyó, incluso cuando mi revista era considerada una chifladura.

-Nadie pensaba eso –incluso el propio Malfoy debía admitir que era difícil que alguien tragara con aquella mentira-, lo que ocurre es que tus publicaciones eran… demasiado audaces en aquellos tiempos. Ahora todo es más liberal.

Si había algo que Luna Lovegood aceptaba con facilidad, eran las explicaciones simples.

-Intenta llevarte bien con Dennis, ¿de acuerdo? Por mí.

-Luna… -Draco resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

-Añádelo a tu lista de excepciones, por favor.

Ese condenado papel no vinculante que Draco respetaba a pies juntillas porque tenía valor para Luna. Había en él nombres de individuos a los que gustosamente él había maldecido… algunos le habían parecido mejores tipos con el tiempo, pero la gran mayoría no. No obstante, era una de esas cosas que hacía para hacerle a Luna más fácil la vida.

Incluso había compartido mesa y mantel con Potter y Weasley en una charada denominada "cena de antiguos alumnos". Aún se notaba las secuelas. Y jamás admitiría que no había sido tan horrible como había podido pensar.

-Haré el intentó –claudicó al final.

Satisfecha, Luna hizo un gesto y Dennis Creevey recuperó su capacidad auditiva. Como no quería tentar a la suerte, se limitó a saludar a Draco con un gesto de cabeza y bajó las escaleras que comunicaban el dúplex con la calle, dispuesto a esperar a Luna abajo para irse juntos a la redacción de _El Quisquilloso_.

-Nos vemos para comer.

-Cuenta con ello.

Compartieron un último beso, y Draco la vio marchar escaleras abajo, seguramente en dirección al callejón donde podía desaparecerse. Con los hombros mucho más bajos de lo que habían estado hasta hacía solo unos minutos, cerró la puerta y volvió los pasos hacia la cocina. La cafetera eléctrica ya había terminado de llenarse y las tostadas, mágicamente untadas y aún calientes gracias a un hechizo aplicado al plato del desayuno, aguardaban. Un gesto de varita bastó para que el contenido fuera a parar al interior de la nevera. Draco se dirigió al dormitorio sin casi mirar a la cocina, dejando atrás los ejemplares del periódico y todos sus planes dominicales iniciales.

Planeaba salir pronto de casa, y quizá dar una vuelta por la redacción. Una cosa era que hubiera prometido meter a Creevey en su lista de excepciones, y otra que fuera a hacerlo de forma inmediata. Con ese convencimiento, fue a vestirse, después de todo, pensaba reunirse para almorzar bastante más pronto de lo habitual.


	11. Madre

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos los derechos que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

**Nota: **El pasado a veces llama a nuestra puesta, y enfrentarnos a él nos cura el miedo y nos hace mirar adelante. Espero que disfrutéis este nuevo retazo DRUNA, va con todo mi cariño. ¡Me encantan los comentarios que me dejáis! Saludos a todos, muchas gracias.

_**Madre**_

A Luna le encantaba recibir visitas. Desde que Draco y ella se habían mudado a aquel dúplex tan coqueto y luminoso en plena zona Muggle, le resultaba especialmente complicado dar cabida a parte de sus numerosos amigos y colaboradores del _El Quisquilloso_, no por falta de espacio, desde luego, sino más bien por cuestiones técnicas como lo apartado que estaba el lugar de las zonas frecuentadas por magos.

Y además, estaba el hecho de que eran pocos los pertenecientes al mundo mágico capaces de camuflarse correctamente en un barrio Muggle residencial.

Así las cosas, Luna cruzó la cocina, la salita y subió el par de peldaños que llevaba hasta la entrada, donde abrió la puerta con su mejor sonrisa de bienvenida, sin molestarse ni siquiera en preguntar antes de quién se trataba.

Lo cual, probablemente, debería haber hecho.

Narcissa Malfoy recorrió a su nuera de un vistazo sin el menor atisbo de disimulo. Desde la larguísima trenza rubia, hasta los pies descalzos, con las uñas pintadas de azul eléctrico. Pasando, por supuesto, por el redondeado vientre de cinco meses que Luna lucía llena de orgullo, cubierto por una casaca naranja con corte bajo el pecho.

Aunque se quedó paralizada ante la imponente figura envuelta en negro de Narcissa, Luna logró rehacerse rápidamente. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que la había visto, y algunas eran incluso destellos leves, desde lejos. Cabía esperar que la relación se normalizara en algún momento, claro que Luna había terminado por hacerse a la idea de que aquella rama en particular de la familia sería siempre un completo misterio para ella.

-Qué alegría verla por aquí –le dijo sin embargo, apartando todo lo demás de su mente-, por favor, pase, pase. Está en su casa.

Narcissa cruzó el umbral y siguió a Luna al interior de la casa. La puerta se cerró, pero la matriarca de los Malfoy estaba demasiado interesada en hacerse una idea de lo que la rodeaba como para percatarse. Había luz y color en aquel lugar, de eso no había duda. Y fotografías. Muchas fotografías que nunca había visto.

Su hijo salía en muchas de ellas. Rodeado de personas. Sonriendo.

-¿Draco? –fue la única palabra que pronunció.

-Oh, pues… -Luna echó un vistazo al viejo reloj de cuco que su padre le había regalado, mordiéndose el labio-, llegará en un minuto de Gringotts. Es muy puntual.

Con un gesto de la mano, invitó a Narcissa a tomar asiento en un sofá color caramelo, parcialmente cubierto por una manta delgada de varios colores. La señora Malfoy consintió, sentándose tiesa como un palo. Llevaba el pelo bicolor, rubio y negro, recogido apenas para que no le cayera sobre los ojos. Bajo su atuendo oscuro se adivinaba una profunda delgadez.

Tras un rato de silencio, en los que los sonidos del cuco sonaban atronadores, miró por fin a Luna a la cara. Se le torcieron los labios en un mohín antes de hablar.

-Imagino que eso… -hizo un círculo imaginario apuntando al vientre con el dedo índice-, es de mi hijo.

-Oh sí, naturalmente- Luna sonrió-. Draco y yo mantenemos una relación completamente monógama.

Ni siquiera una mujer como Narcissa, acostumbrada como estaba a toda clase de ironía, pudo disimular la impresión que sufrió al escuchar tales palabras. Y es que Luna Lovegood en ningún momento se sintió ofendida o puesta en tela de juicio. Se limitó, simplemente, a contestar la más incómoda de las preguntas con una naturalidad asombrosa.

-No hay ni una sola de las reliquias de la familia de Draco en esta casa –saltaba a la vista, en aquella habitación inundada de colores.

-Lo ha guardado todo en un guarda-muebles –explicó Luna, sin perder la tranquilidad de su semblante.

-¿En un… qué?

-Oh… es una especie de habitación situada en un almacén. Los Muggles los usan para guardar las cosas que no caben en sus casas.

-Comprendo –pero por su rictus, estaba claro que Narcissa veía aquello como una gran ofensa a su linaje.

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió y un hombre alto traspuso el umbral a grandes zancadas. Unas llaves cayeron sobre el cuenco de la entrada, y la capa negra flotó élegamente hasta el perchero, acompañada del maletín, que se posó sin un solo sonido en la mesita.

Draco ya venía sonriendo, porque nunca había razones en su casa que le obligaran a lo contrario. Cuando alzó la vista y vio a Luna de pie en el salón, incluso una risilla se le escapó en un siseo. Extendió los largos brazos hacia ella, con las palmas hacia arriba, invitándola.

-Pareces una calabaza en pleno crecimiento-, le dijo con un tono de ternura que asombraría a los que le habían conocido antaño-, ¿se ha estado moviendo otra vez?

-Tu madre ha venido a visitarnos, Draco –respondió Luna-, ¿no es estupendo?

Él solo había prestado atención a la primera parte de la frase. Eso había sido bastante para dejarle absolutamente perplejo.

Anduvo el camino que le llevaba dentro del salón y besó la sien de Luna sin ser ni siquiera consciente. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en Narcissa, que parecía tan inquieta como él. El rictus de Draco estaba paralizado, su semblante cincelado en mármol, sin mostrar ni una sola expresión, como si de pronto hubiera entrado a su salón un elefante de circo y estuviera destrozándolo todo a su paso.

Fuera de lugar, así era como sentía la presencia de su madre en aquel lugar. En su hogar.

-Madre –pronunció, tragando saliva.

-Creo que es momento de preparar un té con pastas –anunció Luna, dándose una palmada suave en el vientre-. Tardaré bastante.

Madre e hijo se quedaron a solas, evaluándose con la mirada. Draco se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón beige, con los hombros ligeramente encorvados. Movía alternativamente los pies, sosteniendo su peso en los talones y en las puntas alternativamente. Se había acostumbrado muy rápido a la sensación de paz, felicidad y protección que le confería estar en su casa, ahora de pronto, notaba una extraña inquietud.

-Menuda tontería –oyó decir a Narcissa de pronto-, lo de ir a preparar el té… ¿acaso no sabe cómo conjurarlo?

-Luna es una bruja de excelentes habilidades, madre –el tono de Draco bien podría haber cortado los cristales a la mitad-, es evidente que considera que necesitamos tiempo solos para hablar.

Otra vez silencio. Narcissa volvió a mirar las fotografías, recorriendo con la vista momentos de la vida de su hijo que no había compartido. Suspiró, relajando por fin la postura, mirando a Draco con un rastro de aquel candor que le dedicaba cuando era un niño.

-De modo que Gringotts, ¿um? Como si tuvieras necesidad…

-Me gusta sentirme útil, tener un trabajo al que ir por las mañanas, rodeado de personas que respetan lo que hago.

-Posees una fortuna, Draco.

-Está muy bien donde está.

-Pero podrías tener una vida muchísimo mejor.

-Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos.

-¿Tenemos?

-¡Sí, madre, tenemos! –Draco abrió los brazos, abarcando todo lo que lo rodeaba-. Lo tenemos. Mi familia y yo.

-De modo que es eso… ya no me consideras tu familia –Narcissa se levantó, acercándose con pasos cautelosos a su hijo-, todo lo que hice en el pasado fue por ti. Por protegerte, hice pactos con el diablo.

-Yo también los hice, madre, pero no encontré la fuerza que necesitaba en ninguno de ellos.

-Ya veo… ¿tengo que suponer que hallaste la fuerza en esa muchacha?

Narcissa indicó con la cabeza una fotografía en la que se veía a Luna, con un gorro color salmón en la cabeza, sentada sobre una pila de hojas secas, delante de la casa de su padre. Draco estaba acuclillado a su lado, saludando a la cámara tímidamente con la mano.

Sonrió al ver donde estaba puesta la atención de su madre, rememorando aquel momento, y muchos otros más. Al volverse hacia ella, su tono volvió a ser firme y su voz, serena.

-Cuando tenía dieciséis años… y me ofrecieron una oportunidad macabra con la que yo creía que probaría mi valor y mi valía para formar parte de esos… asesinos, conocí el miedo en todas sus facetas, madre.

El fallido asesinato de Dumbledore para convertirse en Mortífago. Narcissa tembló al recordarlo.

-Te condujiste con la valentía y fuerza…

-No quería hacerlo. No pude. Siempre supe, de algún modo, que jamás llegaría a traspasar esa línea. Porque fui despreciable desde que aprendí a andar, madre, una persona rastrera y vil, pero nunca un asesino.

-Draco, escúchame, tú nunca, jamás, fuiste nada de eso. Ya de niño eras astuto, despierto, nunca te comportaste como…

-¿Cómo qué, madre? ¿Cómo un cobarde? –una sonrisa cansada asomó a sus labios-, ¿sabes que durante ese año pasé prácticamente todas mis horas diurnas escondido en algún rincón?

-No… eso no… no tiene sentido que saques todo eso a la luz. No ahora.

-Sí que es necesario, porque yo he hecho las paces con esa etapa, madre –se cruzó de brazos, con un encogimiento de hombros-, y es hora de que comprendas por qué después tomé las decisiones que tomé.

-¡Solo quiero saber por qué te alejaste, por qué te fuiste de ese modo! Todo había acabado, podrías haber vuelto a casa, a tu vida.

-Mi vida, tal como la conocía, la perdí cuando acepté hacerme cargo de ese… trabajo –esta vez, el desprecio asomó su fea cara-, me ocultaba sobre todo en los lavabos de la tercera planta, ¿sabes? Dónde sabía que nadie llegaría a buscarme, porque tampoco importaba mucho si pasabas unas cuantas horas, o días, sin ver a Draco Malfoy por ahí.

La mirada de Draco se perdió en el infinito, en el recuerdo de aquellos momentos que habían marcado su sino. Ese había sido el nacimiento de quien era ahora, de en quien se había convertido. Si miraba a aquel patético niñato estúpido, que esperaba ser marcado por el mal como si fuera a sentir la ascensión a una raza superior, desde quien era ahora, casi estaba agradecido.

Porque todos sus tropiezos le habían llevado adonde ahora estaba, un lugar que no cambiaría por ninguno.

-Luna empezó a aparecer allí por casualidad –continuó, aunque hablaba más para sí mismo que para su madre-, imagino que huía de quienes la molestaban o escondían sus cosas. La primera vez, yo estaba dentro de uno de los aseos, con la cabeza hundida en las rodillas. Empecé a oler su perfume y la vi sentarse en el suelo y ponerse a leer. La insulté, la humillé, escupí fuego para que se largara e incluso… alcé la varita contra ella.

-¿Qué hizo la muchacha? –a su pesar, Narcissa se había visto envuelta en la historia.

-Dijo que nadie podría leer con semejantes voces –Draco sonrió y algo se coloreó en sus mejillas-. Volvió al día siguiente. Y al otro. Y el tercero también. Yo la trataba lo peor que pudiera ocurrírseme, pero cada vez que escapaba a ese lugar en la tercera planta, mi interior empezaba a agitarse, ¿vendrá Luna hoy? ¿Habré conseguido espantarla del todo? Pero ella siempre estaba allí. Nunca me preguntó qué me pasaba, o por qué me escondía. Supongo que mi cara en esos momentos reflejaba el demonio que llevaba dentro, pero ella no parecía verlo. A veces ni siquiera hablaba conmigo, solo… estaba allí.

-Es muy comprensible que la compasión se te haya despertado, Draco. La muchacha te supuso un extraño apoyo en un momento de vulnerabilidad –Narcissa alzó las manos con entendimiento-, estar involucrado con ella como agradecimiento a eso…

-Por favor madre, no sea ridícula –Draco se apoyó en la pared, con una mueca de desagrado remarcando sus atractivas facciones-. Me sentí atraído por Luna simplemente porque soy un hombre.

No hacía falta entrar en más detalles. Una vez dejado atrás el oscuro pasado, Draco había disfrutado de etapas propias del enamoramiento juvenil, como todos los chicos de su edad. El amor había aderezado la pasión de forma natural, creando el vínculo que existía ahora entre Luna y él.

-Y parece que esa atracción ha dado sus frutos… un nuevo Malfoy llegará a nuestra familia.

El semblante de Draco se dulcificó y todos sus músculos se relajaron. Narcissa recordaba su propio embarazo, cada detalle, cada etapa, todas las preocupaciones y alegrías que conllevaron. Eran claras y nítidas en su memoria, probablemente, porque las había vivido prácticamente sola. Lucius solo había querido saber que todo estaba bien y que el bebé sería un hijo varón que transmitiría el apellido. Su implicación posterior con Draco, más valía pasarla por alto.

-Estoy convencida de que serás un buen padre, hijo –Narcissa se permitió sonreír. Después de todo… aquel iba a ser su nieto-, esa muchacha tiene mucha suerte.

-No madre, el afortunado soy yo. Saber que por las venas de mi hijo va a correr la sangre y la bondad de Luna es un premio que nunca llegaré a merecer.

No estaba seguro de que su hijo fuera a llevar el apellido Malfoy. Aquél era un nombre que conllevaba un enorme peso, incluso aunque los años más negros hubieran quedado ya atrás. No quería para aquella criatura sombras, ni que soportara cargas que nada tenían que ver con él. Luna y él le criarían, y por Merlín que pensaba disfrutar de todas las facetas de la paternidad que como hijo, nunca había tenido.

Draco no pensaba ser un mentor, un impositor de leyes, de reglas, de castigos… iba a ser un padre, porque quería que su hijo volviera a casa, al hogar, en el expreso de Hogwarts cuando llegaran las vacaciones, con los ojos llenos de ilusión, esperando contarle todo lo que había aprendido.

Ahora que se había acostumbrado a recibir amor limpio, estaba convencido de ser capaz de darlo también. Luna le ayudaría. Con ella a su lado Draco Malfoy sería capaz de demostrar que era cierto, que él, era una buena persona.

-Podrás formar parte de la vida de tu nieto si lo deseas, madre. Le vendrá bien tener una abuela.

Narcissa ya había caminado unos pasos hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al oír aquellas palabras. No mostró cuánto se había conmovido, pero fue como si de pronto su cuerpo se llenara, al menos un poco, de una tibia serenidad.

Miró a Draco con un gesto de asentimiento, pues era incapaz de expresar nada más.

-Agradece a… Luna, su discreta hospitalidad.

-Hasta la vista, madre.

Narcissa abandonó el hogar y Draco exhaló un suspiro liberador. Otra grieta que se cerraba en su corazón, pensó mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina. Allí estaba Luna, de espaldas a la encimera, trasteando con algo que parecía resistírsele.

Lleno de amor, Draco se colocó tras ella, abriendo ambas manos sobre el vientre donde crecía el hijo de los dos, que se removía cada pocos minutos.

-Las cafeteras Muggles siguen siendo un misterio para mí –dijo Luna, tratando en vano de descubrir por dónde se introducían el café y el agua.- Esto aún podría llevarme un rato.

-Te quiero –dijo Draco.

Y poco más había que añadir.


End file.
